Così Va
by twime79
Summary: Former Marine Edward is home having some trouble running his two businesses. Can single mom Bella help him? Can they possibly find a new life in each other or will their pasts get in the way? Rated M for language and lemons. AH/CC. E/B
1. Chapter 1

_**Description: Former Marine Edward is home having some trouble running his two businesses. Can single mom Bella help him? Can they possible find a new life in each other or will their pasts get in the way? Rated M for language and lemons. AH/CC. E/B **_

**AN: This is my first FF. I hope you enjoy it. I am hoping to update at least once a week, hopefully more! Please review and show some love! You know the normal disclaimer.. SM owns everything, I am just letting my imagination have some fun with her peeps!**

**Alice POV:**

Things in my life are going great at the moment, but the only thing that is not perfect is there are a few loved ones in my life that need a little help.

First there is my brother, Edward. He is good looking and never has had a problem picking up women. Since coming home from being deployed overseas as a Marine, he looks scary as HELL, but he is the most loving and wonderful person anyone can ever meet... okay so I may be a little partial because he is my older brother, but oh well. He is your typical biker looking guy with tattoos and a few piercings, but not in a trashy way. Since finishing his stint with the Marines, he has come home to Seattle and started two amazing businesses. He is the proud owner of a motorcycle shop call Cullen Custom Cycles where they design, build, and repair motorcycles. Then next door he has a bar called Breaking Dawn. It's mostly a biker bar, but has a great mix of people. Edward is really talented when it comes to creating new things, but needs some help with the actual business part and could use some help in the love department too.

He was dating a psycho named Tanya, who I could not stand, but accepted her for my brother's sake. Can you believe the bitch could not wait for him to come home and Dear John'ed his ass! I wish I could see her out; I would beat that bitch down. He has not dated since then. I have a feeling he pours everything into his businesses, so he does not have to deal with love.

The next loved one is the answer to my brother's needs and I believe he will be the answer to her needs as well. My best friend from high school and college, Bella Swan. She is a beautiful and intelligent woman who would be perfect for my brother. When I noticed Edward was having problems with his businesses, I knew that Bella would be the perfect person to help with that matter. Bella graduated with honors from college with a double major in business and accounting. She has not been able to find the perfect job and is still living with her father back in Forks, Washington.

We both attended college at UW in Seattle and that is where my family and I live currently live. After college Bella tried to find good work in Seattle but because of the economy, no one wanted to hire someone right out college with no experience; she had to move back home with her father. Oh, and I forgot to mention the best part... she is the mother to my goddaughter, Carlie! With no job and Carlie to take care of, Bella had no other option than to move back home with her dad, Charlie. My parents and I go see her as often as we can, but I am missing my best friend and my little munchkin!

So now is the time to take some action! I am on my way to work and decided to give my brother a call and get this ball rolling. I pick up my cell and call him. On the fourth ring I was starting to think he would not pick up but right before the voice mail would start he answered.

"_Hey Ali!" _I can tell by his voice that he is stressed.

"Good morning Edward! I was wanting to know if you could meet me for lunch? I have something that I would like to discuss with you that may be the answer to all your problems with the shop and bar."

"_Ali, if you could answer my problems with this I would just have to kiss your little pixie ass!" _he says with a chuckle.

"I don't want your lips near my ass, but a new pair of shoes would be great!" I giggled. "I will meet you at the bar at noon and I will bring something for us to eat, okay?"

"_That sounds great Ali. I have so much to do this morning at the shop and I was going to head over to the bar this afternoon to do inventory. I will see you then!"_

After saying our goodbyes, I start with part two of my plan and give Bella a call.

"_Hello?" _her voice is so warm and sweet, even early in the morning. That is why I just love this girl!

"Hey sweets!"

"_Alice! Carlie and I were just talking about you last night! She was wondering when she was going to see you again." _I can tell there is a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Bella, is everything okay? You sound a little down."

She sighs, "_Yeah, I am okay. Carlie and I miss you and the family a lot! Plus this job is driving me insane. I will never be more glad to get away from that stupid bank and Mrs. Stanley fast enough. I have sent out more resumes to some businesses in Seattle but I have not heard anything back."_

_Oh don't worry sweet cheeks! Auntie Alice is going to answer all your prayers! _I think to myself.

"Bella, I am sorry that things have not gotten better with the job and you don't even know how much I miss you and Carlie too! Mom and Dad are always asking when you are coming up and how you two are doing. They miss you guys like crazy too. Hell, even Jasper has been having Carlie withdrawals!" I snicker thinking about how much he loves that little girl too!

Before she can say another word, I go on. "Bella what if I could get you a job here in Seattle?"

"_Oh Alice that would be wonderful! What is the job?" _I can tell her excitement is growing!

"Well you remember I have told you about my brother, Edward? He has come home from the Marines and has two businesses that are absolutely wonderful money makers. The only problem is he is in dire need of help on the business end with the finances and stuff. I am having a meeting with him today at lunch so I will call you this evening when I get home to give you more info on the situation. Okay sweets?"

"_Alice that sounds wonderful! I would love you forever for helping me get out of this town. Carlie and I love Dad, but we need our own start!" _She truly sounds hopeful, but most of all grateful. Again, can you tell why I just love this girl!

"Okay sweets, I will call you this evening! Give my munchkin some pixie-loving for me! Love you chickie!"

"_I will! Love you too, pix! Bye!"_

"Bye!"

The rest of my morning went by in a blur. I love fashion and I am very blessed to have a job that works with my passion. I want the same thing for Bella. She deserves this after all the hell her and my little munchkin have been through. I ordered our lunch from Edward's favorite restaurant and head over to the bar. I see his truck out front and I know that he is already there.

Here goes nothing!

**AN: I hope you like it so far! For a little side note, you will learn about Bella and Edwards past as we go! Give me some reviews and let me know what you think? I hope to have the second chapter up tomorrow... want to see if Edward wants to hire Bella?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Former Marine Edward is home having some trouble running his two businesses. Can single mom Bella help him? Can they possibly find a new life in each other or will their pasts get in the way? Rated M for language and lemons. AH/CC. E/B **_

_**AN: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and to all of those who have already fav'ed and are following this story! That means a lot to me and I really hope you will be pleased with where this story goes! With no further ado... on with the story! **_

**Alice POV:**

As soon as I walk into the door, I am greeted by my favorite four-legged nephew.

"Down Bear! Don't jump on Alice!" Edward yells from behind the bar.

"Well hello my loving nephew! How are you?" I look down at Bear and his little nub of a tail is wagging at the speed of light! I can't help but laugh at the excitement this dog shows every time he sees me. For him to be a huge brindle boxer, he is truly a big teddy bear. Oh but don't be mistaken, he is very protective of anyone he loves, especially Edward.

"What do you want to drink Ali?" Edward says pulling my attention away from Bear.

"Water would be great. I got us some lunch from La Bella Italia!"

He grabs two bottles of water and joins me at one of the tables.

"Ali, this is really great. I needed this. My morning has been shit and I am truly hoping that you are going to help me out with whatever it is that you have up your sleeve." _Oh my wonderful brother you have no clue! What I have up my sleeve is going to help you in more that one way!_

"Well to start, tell me what your biggest needs for the two businesses are? I know that Mom has been helping with payroll. I want you to lay it out there for me, if you were to hire someone to help, what would they need to do?"

I can tell he is already beginning to think as he starts to eat. "Mmmm, Alice this is wonderful!"

He finishes chewing and takes a sip of his water. He starts, "To be honest I really need three people, but I don't have it in my budget to hire three people. I need a personal assistant, a book keeper that can not only do payroll, but also order supplies and manage the ins and outs of the finances. It's a lot of work, but it would help me out so much that I could focus on the actual running of the bar and shop. Rosalie has been great at the shop with managing the mechanics and tending to the shop. Emmett has been helping with the staff and everything on this side with the bar, but I still need to work on the business end for both and I have not been able to do that with all this other shit that I have to deal with. I can't focus on the extras that are needed like promotions and advertising for both businesses, getting new clients for the shop, getting up and coming bands or other things that will draw in the crowds for the bar. It's just frustrating!"

"Edward, I have the perfect person for you!" _In more ways than one! "_Her name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls her Bella. When Mom and Dad moved to Forks after you enlisted and went to boot camp , she was my very first friend at Forks High School. We also attended UW and roomed together for all four years. You may have heard Mom and Dad talking about her as well. They are very close to her as also. She graduated with honors from FHS and UW. She has a double major in business and accounting. She was unable to find a job after college here in Seattle or she would still be living here. So she had to move back to Forks with her father and took a job at the local bank down there. She hates the job because she feels that she is not living up to her true potential.

"She is a special person to me and I believe that she would be perfect to help you out. She is a single mom and her daughter Carlie is mine and Jasper's goddaughter. Carlie even calls Mom and Dad, Nana and Papa! She is absolutely beautiful!

"Edward, Bella is a wonderful person and mother. She has been through hell for that little girl and deserves a chance to start the life that she has worked so hard for. She will be perfect for what you need and she will get the chance to start the life she wants to give her daughter, so it's truly a win-win situation!"

He doesn't hesitate to start, "Alice when you say that she has been through hell for her daughter, what do you mean? Also, is it going to be a problem for her to move here, what about the little girl's father. Will these be problems that will cause her not to be able to do the job?"

"No, none of those things will be a problem at all. I would not normally tell someone else's story, but I can tell you the major points. I feel like Bella will need to tell you the rest when she feels comfortable enough to tell you. She has trust issues, especially when it comes to Carlie.

"We were in our junior year of college, it was near the end of the year. She had been dating this guy named Mike Newton that we have known since high school. It was nothing serious, just casual dating. She did not love him at all. She saw him more as a friend, but I actually think that she just wanted to date someone since she was always with Jasper and I all of the time and felt like the third wheel. Also Mike bugged the shit out of her all the time, following her around like a lost puppy. Sometimes she just felt sorry for him.

"We would go on double dates, but even Jasper could not stand him. Jazz has been like an over protective big brother to Bella since he met her after we started dating.

"Mike invited her to a party. She really didn't want to go because she had some paper write or a exam to study for, something like that, but of course Mike promised they would not be gone long and bugged the piss out of her until she agreed to go. Jasper and I could not go because I had a fashion gala function to attend for the place I was interning at and Jasper was my date.

"Bella sent me a text early the next morning to come pick her up and told me that she was still at the address where the party was. When I pulled up at the curb, she ran to the car in tears. When I asked her what had happened, she said that the only thing she could remember was having a few drinks and then waking up naked in bed with Mike. She freaked out and he woke up to tell her that they had sex the night before, but she told me that she could not remember anything that had happened.

"To make a long story short, she became pregnant and Mike's family wanted her to have an abortion. You see his father is a senator who also has a chain of outdoor and sporting good stores. The parents thought that Bella was not good enough for Mike's future, especially with a child out of wedlock." I had to do an unladylike snort on that point. Bella will always be the best person anyone could ever have as a wife and the mother of their children. "They think their the damn Kennedy's of Washington."

"Bella refused to have the abortion because even though that baby was part of that piece of trash Mike, she still felt in he heart that it was still a baby, he or she was _her_ baby. Mike's parents had legal papers drawn up to legally remove any ties that Mike may have with the baby or Bella.

"Bella had to go through her whole pregnancy with no support from the baby's father that most women may have. Her mother ran off and abandoned her with her father when Bella was only two years old. So she just had her father and no one else. You would not have known about any of this because you were deployed at the time, but Mom and Dad stepped up and helped her out. Bella worked hard in school, never letting her grades drop because she wanted to provide for her child the best future she could give him or her as a single mom.

"Dad got her the best medical care. Mom and I went with her to every doctor's appointment. She and I were living in the dorms, but Mom got us a great apartment. We gave her a huge baby shower. The only family she has is her father, Charlie, so she had no one to be with her in the delivery room. Mom and I offered to be there for her and she was so thankful not to be alone during the delivery process.

"She asked Jasper and I to be the godparents and our parents became honorary grandparents." I had to smile thinking about how much that little girl is loved by my family already.

"She named that beautiful little girl Carlie Esme Swan. Carlie is the combo of her father and Dad's names. She wanted Carlie to be named after the people that Bella herself looked up to as parents.

"Mom took care of Carlie while Bella was in school and even though she was taking care of a newborn child, Bella kept her grades up so that she could graduate with honors. After graduation, she tried her best to get a job here so that she could stay and not have to take Carlie away from the only family she has ever known. Bella does not like depending on anyone for help, so she moved back home with her father and got a job at the local bank with her father's help. He is the Chief of Police in Forks, so he was able to influence the president of the bank to hire Bella as a teller.

"She is looking for another job and honestly Edward, she would be great for what you need! Mom will start watching Carlie again and she has nothing holding her back from moving here! I can arrange for her to come up maybe this weekend to meet with you and see what you think?"

He had sat quite for the whole story taking in what I was saying. When he finally spoke, I could see the mixture of emotions pass on his face.

"First of all, this Mike guy sounds like a complete douche and I would love to beat his ass for her! I can't believe I don't know anything about her and her daughter as close as she seems to be with you and our parents. But of course, on the other hand with being deployed and coming straight home to start up the shop and bar, I have been a little preoccupied.

"I could meet with her this weekend. I will work with Em and Rose to have coverage for the bar and shop so that we can maybe have little family barbeque Sunday. That will give me Saturday to sit down with her and go over what is needed. Do you think she will be able to come up with such a short notice, since she does have a kid to think about and her job?"

"Don't worry about that! I will call her on my way back to the office and make the arrangements. Trust me Edward, you will not be disappointed with Bella!" _Again, on more than one level._

After finishing up lunch and saying our goodbyes, I started back to work. I called Bella on my way there.

"_Good afternoon and thank you for calling Forks National Bank, this is Bella. How may I direct your call?"_

"Well, you are actually who I wanted to talk to!"

"_Alice? Is everything okay? You normally don't call me at work." _Always in mommy mode and worrying about everyone else. Got to love this girl, I know my brother will... I can just feel it!

"No sweets, everything is wonderful! I know I don't normally call you at work, but Edward wants to meet with you this weekend. Do you think maybe you can get off work Friday and Monday so we could have some extra time to spend together, plus Mom and Dad will be dying to spend time with their little munchkin too!"

"_I don't see a problem with that. No one else is off, so I will go ahead and tell Mrs. Stanley that I will need those days off. I will call you when I get home and make arrangements to meet you Thursday night after I get off work, so we can stay Thursday night to Monday afternoon. I want to get as much Ali time in as I can! I __know Carlie will be doing her Alice-bounce when she finds out she will be seeing __everyone too!" _I can hear the hope and happiness in her voice and I can not help but smile.

"That sounds wonderful! I have a great feeling about this Bella and you know when I get _the feeling_, it will work out great! I will talk to you later tonight!"

Once I am back at the office I call Mom and Jasper to tell them the good news. I sat back and begin thinking about how this will truly be the beginning to something beautiful. Normally I would not tell Bella and Carlie's story to anyone, but knowing Edward and his need to protect it was necessary. I just hope that Edward and Bella can be patient with one another and then I know that they will share something that can only be written about in the fairy tales. Good thing they have their fairy pixie godmother Alice to help write their story!

_**AN: Remember review, review, review! What do you think? Still hanging in there with me? Should I keep going?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Former Marine Edward is home having some trouble running his two businesses. Can single mom Bella help him? Can they possibly find a new life in each other or will their pasts get in the way? Rated M for language and lemons. AH/CC. E/B **_

_**AN: HOLY COW BATMAN! I LOVE YOU ALL! Yo**__**u guys are wonderful! All the awesome reviews and following! You make me love doing this more and more and more... Thanks for everything! I truly hope you guys like this chapter. Hmmmm, I think it's time a certain hunky Marine meets the hot Mommy! Enjoy!**_

_**Oh yeah, you know the norm... I own nothing, SM does. **_

**EPOV**:

The rest of the week after meeting with Alice was pretty busy. In my

down time, which was very little, I began to think about what all I

would need from this Bella if I was to hire her. I started making lists of duties that

would be needed to be done that would give me the extra time to focus

on my part. Hell, to be honest with you, I would like to have some down time to enjoy a beer or a ride on my bike.

I couldn't help but think of what all Alice had said to me about what

Bella has been through. It really pissed me off to think that a man would knock

up a girl and then allow his family to basically pull him from his

responsibilities as a father. Whether or not he loved her, that was still his kid. She must be a good person for my family to be so taken with her. I can't help but remember the conversation I had with Ma regarding Bella's impending visit and possibly moving back up here.

**Flashback**

_I stopped by my parents' house after closing the shop on Monday. I kept the bar closed on Monday and Tuesday nights due to business being slow those nights and it gives me a much needed break. I was going to eat dinner with my parents and also needed to give Ma the spreadsheets and time cards for her to do the payroll from the prior week._

_When I went into the house, I could hear Ma on the phone with someone and she was talking very adamantly with whoever it was. The house smelled wonderful with the scent of a good home cooked meal. I missed that when I was away over seas._

_As I was walking around the corner I stopped and listen for a minute before entering the kitchen._

"_Oh my sweet girl, Nana is so excited to see you too! I have so much planned for you this weekend. We can go get our nails done with Auntie Alice and of course she will want to take you shopping for some pretty dresses. Papa was so happy to see you that he was thinking of taking you to the zoo if the weather is nice. Would that sound like fun to you sweetie?"_

_I could not help but smile as I heard the excitement in my mother's voice as she must be talking to Bella's daughter. It's obvious that my parents truly see her as their granddaughter. I really started getting excited myself at the fact of meeting this little girl, but also her mother too._

"_I know my sweet girl! I can't wait to see you either! Let me talk to Mommy for a minute because, I have to go soon. I am cooking dinner for Papa and my son Edward. You will get to meet him too this weekend._

"_I think you will like him too sweetie. You already love Alice and he is her big brother. Yes sweet girl, I know he will like you too. In fact I would say that I bet he will love you in no time. How can anyone not love Nana's sweet girl! I love you too sweetheart!"_

_It made my heart swell with the idea that this sweet little girl wanted to meet me for some reason. If she has captured my families' heart, I know that she will truly hold a special place in my heart as well. _

"_Bella! I am so glad we get to see you two this weekend. I have missed you both so much! I know we talk on the phone almost every night, but it's not the same. I just can't wait to get my arms around you two girls!" I could hear my mother sniffling. It was truly breaking her heart not to be around these two girls._

"_Oh, don't cry! We all miss you too! I know it's hard with everything that you have been through and what is going on there at the bank, but sweetie I truly feel like this is a turning point in your life! I see great things happening for you and that precious little girl. Give her kisses for me and I will see you both this weekend. I love you darling! Never forget that!"_

_I waited a few minutes after my mother got off the phone before walking into the kitchen. I could see her dabbing at her eyes._

"_Ma, are you okay?" I asked so she wouldn't think I was listening into her conversation._

"_Oh yes sweetie. I was just talking to Bella and Carlie on the phone and I got a little emotional. I just miss my sweet girls so much. I can't wait for you to meet with them this weekend." She gave me a watery smile._

_I started helping Mom finish dinner and decided I would ask her about Bella._

"_Ma, I really hope this works out for Bella to come to work for me. Not only would it help me, but I think it would be nice to have her close to you guys again. Alice told me a little about her past with that Newton idiot and Carlie being born." I spat Newton's name like a curse. I still would like to have a few words with this moron to see what he was thinking just letting this girl have his child and not being there for them._

"_Oh dear! You have no idea what a blessing it would be to have those girls close to us again. Your father and I miss them so much. I know that Alice and even Jasper misses them as well. Carlie is just such a sweet little girl, but Bella… she is truly like another daughter to us. I don't know what Charlie Swan did when he was raising that girl, but he did something right. She is just precious. She is so kind, loving, loyal and has a heart of gold. For a woman to be such a great mother when she did not have a mother figure in her life at all, it's just amazing._

"_I remember her coming to our house when she and your sister was in high school. She was just this sweet, shy girl. She still blushes at the drop of a hat." My mother is smiling with a far away look in her eyes._

"_When she started to open up to your father and myself, she just became another part of the family to us. She was always bubbly and happy when she was at our home. She took great care of her father, doing all the house work and cooking. When that girl loves someone, she truly puts everything she has into giving those people, every part of herself._

"_When she went through all that she did with that Newton boy, she never asked for help. She was going to do what she had to do just to get through it. What his family did to her was unspeakable. I would love to get my hands around Karen Newton's neck." My mother had venom in her voice as she spoke of the Newtons._

"_I just want her and Carlie to have all the happiness and love they so truly deserve. I know that moving here with all of us will be what she needs. She can finally give Carlie the life she has wanted to for so long. And it's just an added bonus that we get our daughter and granddaughter back in our lives permanently." She smiled at the last part. We were quiet after that point._

_Dinner with my parents was wonderful. Catching up with them after being gone for so long feels wonderful. My family was truly the missing piece in my life when I was gone. Even now that I am home and I have my successful businesses and my family; there is still that missing piece that I can't quite put my finger on what it is. _

**End of flashback**

I was going to my parents' house for dinner Thursday evening and to drop Bear off so that he can play in the back yard while I worked the bar for a couple hours.

When I pulled into the drive, I noticed a Volkswagen Beetle there. It was red, newer but I could tell it was not brand new. As I walked past it, I noticed there was a car seat in the back. This got my attention.

As I opened the front door, I could hear laughing and voices coming from the kitchen. I started walking that way and I heard a little girls giggle. Before I knew what was happening, Bear took off toward the kitchen. I ran after him, scared that he would attack or bite the child. He really has not been around children and does not do well with strangers.

As soon as I rounded in the corner I heard a little squeal.

"Beeeaaarrrrrr!" I heard the little girl giggle as my big, bad dog was licking all over her face. I was stunned that he was being so good with this child. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and his nub of a tail was just wagging.

Then I heard the most beautiful angelic voice that my ears could every imagine hearing. "Bear! Look how big you have gotten boy!" I looked up as I walked the rest of the way into the kitchen to see the most beautiful woman in the world squatting on the ground rubbing my dog's head. I felt jealous of my damn dog. I wanted her to pet me like that! _Where the hell did that come from?_

She had waist length brown hair and there were some red high lights that caught when the lights of the kitchen hit them at the right angles. She had a heart shape face with the most natural plumpest lips I have ever seen. God, what would I give to taste, nibble, lick those lips. Or see them around my… _What a minute_! _Where is all this coming from?_ I don't even know this woman. When she stood up, she was tiny. Maybe five foot even, but sweet Lord, did she have all the right curves.

She turned to face me and I just got lost in those beautiful chocolate brown doe eyes. She could give Bambi a damn running for her money with those eyes.

"Oh hey! You must be Edward. I'm Bella." She held her hand out to shake mine but my brain was shut down. Too much of this woman at one moment. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I have fought in a war, but this little slip of a woman was making my brain go to mush.

A little giggle brought me out of my frozen state. I held my hand out to shake hers and said, "Sorry. It's nice to meet you Bella. I am just surprised you were already here." God her name rolls off my tongue like it was just meant to be spoken from my mouth and no one else.

As our hands touch, I feel a warmth spread up my arm into my chest. It was like nothing I have every felt before in my life. I know that she felt it too, because when I looked up at her, her eyes widened and she had the most beautiful blush stain her gorgeous cheeks.

"Yeah, we wanted to come up as soon as we could to spend time with everyone. We've missed them so much because it's been a while since we could come up here." She spoke in a sweet, quiet voice. She just screamed innocence and I wanted to do dirty things to her for that reason. _ This woman is going to be the death of me._

I heard someone clear their voice beside me and realized that we were still holding hands. I slowly released her hand, feeling an emptiness like I have never felt before by just not having her touch. I looked up to see my parents and sister grinning like idiots.

"Edward we would like you to me Ms. Carlie Swan." Pop says as he gestures with his hand toward the little angel standing quietly next to my dog.

I look up at the miniature version of Bella. This little girl has long ringlet brown curls with the same red in her hair as her mothers, but hers has a little bit of blonde high lights in it as well. She has her mother's big, doe brown eyes and a little chubby face. This has to be the cutest child I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Hewwo! I is Carwie!" She says with a big grin on her face.

I knelt down to her level and held out my hand for her to shake and said, "Well hello beautiful girl! My name is Edward. It is nice to finally meet you. I have heard so many wonderful things about you!"

Her eyes go wide and she looks completely shocked. She holds her little, tiny hand out for me to shake. "You hear about me?"

"Yes, my mommy is your Nana and my daddy is your Papa. Alice is my sister too. They have told me all about you and I have been very excited to meet you! It also seems that you know my dog, Bear too!"

Her smile is so big when she hears all this. "I wuv Beary. He is so sweet! I wuv Nana and Papa and Awi and Jazzy. And now I wuv you too!" She launches her self into my arms and I almost fall backwards. She wraps her little arms around my neck and squeezes with all she has in her.

I knew right then and there that I would do anything for this beautiful little girl and her mother. From this moment on my life was changed by these two. I just didn't know how much it would be.

_**AN: Okay, what do you think? Did you like E's POV? Keep those review's and that feedback coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to Twilight. I own nothing, just my story line. **

**AN: Words can not express my appreciation for all your love and**

**support that you guys are sending me. I hope I continue to meet your**

**expectations and you enjoy this story! I was worried about writing in**

**Edward's POV, but I really like most stories told from his POV. Here**

**we go for some more!**

EPOV:

We all gathered in the kitchen. It was really hard to keep my eyes off Bella and Carlie. Carlie was dancing around the room, playing with Bear and occasionally would stop to have a little fun with one of the family. Bella was the ever wonderful mother and hardly ever kept her eyes off Carlie. She was helping finish dinner with my mother and was keeping up with what ever conversation she was having whether it be with Ma or Alice, but always was taking in Carlie's actions or whereabouts at all times.

Pop and I was having a beer and catching up near the patio doors but

we were mostly watching Carlie. I was amazed how these two just fit in my family like they were born straight into it. My mother's laughing at something Bella or Alice said drew my eyes toward the ladies and I had to smile as Bella was blushing at something that was said. She was giggling and truly looking like she was enjoying herself. Carlie and Bella's laughs and giggles were becoming my favorite sounds and their smiling faces were definitely becoming my favorite things to see.

I had wondered how Bella and Carlie knew Bear, but my father reminded me that they had kept him for me when I was over seas. I had rescued him as a puppy on one of my longs stays home. I thought he would be a great pal to have around when I finally came home. It was about one year before my time was up. It had been during the holidays and I had missed meeting Bella because she went back to Forks to spend as much time with her father as she could. She was about to give birth to Carlie at anytime and knew that she would not be able to travel after that point.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of cars pulling into the drive and Bear running toward the door. He had been very content with following Carlie around or just laying at her feet. I heard the front door open and not long after heard the booming voice of my brother.

"Rosie I thought you said they had a munchkin hiding out somewhere in here. I don't see any munchkins anywhere!"

"EEEEMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!" Carlie squeals and runs toward the front room. We follow and she her launch herself in the air and land in my brothers arms. Everyone was laughing. She had her little arms around his neck and giggling as he tickled her. I was overwhelmed with jealousy because it seemed my whole family had this amazing relationship with my girls, hell even my dog was in love with them.

_What the hell, **my **girls. Well a guy can hope, right?_

"Look Rosie, I found a munchkin!" Emmett said as he continued to tickle Carlie.

"Rosie! I want Rosie, Emmy!" Carlie whined as she tried to squirm out of Emmett's arms to get to Rosalie. Rosalie reached up to take her from Em, but he stopped her.

"No way munchkin! What do you give Uncle Em before you can go?" Emmett turned his cheek to her like he was thinking about what it was that she needed to give him.

She began giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid a loud smooching kiss on his cheek. "I wuv you Unkie Emmy!"

The grin on my brother's face could not get any bigger. "I love you too sweetie!" He kissed her cheek and passed her off to Rosalie.

"Well hello sweetheart! I have missed you so much!" Rose said as she

and Carlie began hugging each other.

"I miss you too Auntie Rosie! I wuv you too sooo much!" You could see the unshed tears in Rosalie's eyes but she blinked them back. Kids were a soft spot for Rose and it looked like Carlie held a special place in Rose's heart.

"Hey where is my loving lil bit?" Jasper said coming up from behind Emmett and Rosalie.

"Jaaazzzyyy!" She reaches her arms out to him as he comes up to Rosalie to take Carlie out of her arms. Carlie immediately wraps her arms around his neck and laying back to back loud smooching kisses to his cheek. You can tell Jasper is loving the attention he is getting from this little girl.

After the loving from Carlie to everyone, we all sat down to eat. Carlie and Bella sat across from me at my end of the table and I couldn't help but wish they were beside me. I watch how Bella interacted with the family and helping Carlie with her food. Alice decided it would be a good time to bring up an important subject.

"Bella, with Carlie's b.i.r.t.h.d.a.y. coming up, we need to plan for a p.a.r.t.y!" I loved how Alice tried to spell out words that she didn't want Carlie to understand.

"Oh um, I haven't really thought about it. I guess it depends on how things go whether I need to have it back in Forks or have it up here. We have a few weeks to think about it." You could tell Bella was a little worried about talking of the possibility of me not hiring her.

Alice could sense the worry too and changed the subject to what the girls had planned for the weekend. It got to be closer to 8:00pm and I knew that I would have to be leaving for the bar soon. I just didn't want to leave them just yet.

"Well thanks for dinner Ma, but I have to run to the bar for a bit and make sure things are running okay."

Alice being Alice decided to help me out. "Hey Bella, when Carlie goes to bed, why don't Em, Rose, Jazz, you and I go to the bar so you can see it. I think it would be fun to dance and let loose for a little bit. We won't stay out too late."

"Alice, I can't just leave her here with Esme and Carlisle. They might have plans." Bella said. I could really tell that she was not one that would put off her responsibilities on any one and just in the short amount of time that I had been around her, you could tell that Carlie was her most important responsibility.

"Oh dear, you never have worry about asking us to keep our sweet girl. She is more than welcome to stay with Nana and Papa. You don't have to wait to go when she goes to bed, I will give her bath and I am sure Papa is looking forward to reading a bedtime story also!" You could see my Ma was just as excited to spend time with Carlie.

"If you are sure and you don't mind, I don't want to put you out any." Bella said. You could tell she was very independent and was use to being everything Carlie ever needed and not depending on anyone for help unless absolutely necessary.

"Go! Have some fun! You deserve to have some fun!" Ma said with a smile.

"Come on Bella. We can put something cute on and go." Alice began to bounce with excitement.

Bella looked down at Carlie and softly spoke to her, "Sweetie mommy is going to go with Auntie Alice for a little bit. You are going to stay with Nana and Papa. They will call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay mommy! Wuv you!" Carlie said as she leaned up to give her mother a kiss on the lips. It was amazing to see this loving relationship between Bella and her daughter.

After the girls came back down the stairs, I had to try my damnedest to keep my jaw off the floor. Bella looked hot. She had her hair down in curls and a light makeup on. She really didn't need makeup, but it really made her look great anyway. She had on some dark wash jeans with a flare leg that hung low on her hips, black boots with a three inch heel, and a purple one shoulder top that fit her like a glove. I asked her if she wanted to ride with me and used the excuse to talk about the job. She agreed, but not before I caught that beautiful blush stain her cheeks.

I had to help her up into my truck because it was so high and she was so tiny. Standing beside her as I was opening her door I noticed that she came up to the base of my neck even in heels. On flat foot, she would probably only come up to the middle of my chest, but would fit perfect tucked under my arm. _Have I told you that __this woman is going to be the death of me? I barely met her and all I can think of is_

_her and how we be together!_

As we drove I kept the talk light, explaining what I needed. She told me about her degree and what she would be able to do. It seemed like she would be able to manage just fine. We made plans for me to come pick her up and take her to the office in the morning so that she can get a look at everything and see if it's something she would be interested in doing. _God, I hope she wants this job. To see her everyday would be heaven!_

Once we arrived, I helped her out of the truck and kept her hand in mine as I pulled her toward the entrance. She didn't protest or pull away. I was smiling on the inside. Everyone was following close behind us as we made our way in. I said a quick hello and introduced Bella to my door man, Sam. Once inside we headed toward the more private area of the bar, near the back. We sat down and I excused

myself to head to the bar and check on everything. I told them I would send the waitress over and that I would be back soon.

After checking with my bartender, Paul and going to the office to put some money in the safe, I headed back to the table. As I got closer to the table, I noticed the guys had beers, Rosalie and Alice had some kind of girlie drink but it looked like Bella was sipping from a bottle of water. I swung by the bar to grab a beer and went to sit

down in the empty chair beside Bella.

"Did you want something to drink?" I asked her as I took a swig from my bottle.

"Oh um, I really don't drink. But thanks for checking." I could tell there was something behind that and I caught Alice's look of 'don't ask' in my peripheral vision.

Bella decided to change the subject. "This is a really nice bar you have. I really like it. Are you usually this busy every night?"

"Yeah pretty much. We are closed on Monday and Tuesday nights because they are the slowest, and it gives me and all the staff a break also. The rest of the week it's busy for the most part. I would like to get some bands or do something like open mic night or karaoke to draw more customers in. That is really something that I have not been able to do because of having to do everything else by myself. Rose helps a lot with the shop since she is the manager over there and Em manages this place part time when he is not running his gym. That helps but it's still not enough. That is why I'm really hoping you could help me with the other stuff so I have time to do things like that and also seek more clients for the shop."

We were all having a good time talking. Bella seemed comfortable with everyone. She really could hold her own with Jasper and Emmett's constant picking. They really seemed like big brothers to her. It amazed me to see the relationship she had not only with Alice, but with Rosalie also. Rosalie was kind and spoke to Bella just like she would have her own sister. It seemed like the three girls truly acted like sisters.

"Bella how is Jacob doing? Have you spoken to him lately?" Alice asked. This peeked my interest. But the sweet smile that graced Bella's face when Alice asked about this Jacob person, made me see red. I don't know why I felt this burning rage of jealousy that came up upon me, but I had to chug the remainder of my beer before I started questioning her. I don't have any right to feel this way, but I could not even imagine Bella being with anyone else.

"Oh, he is doing great. I actually spoke with him this morning before leaving for work. He called me early because of the time difference. Dad was already gone to work, so he didn't get to talk to him. He was telling me that he may get to come home for two weeks either around Carlie's birthday or closer to the holidays. I can't wait to see him. He is really excited about seeing Carlie too. She is missing him like crazy!"

Alice glanced over Bella's shoulder with a wicked grin on her face. "Oh that is wonderful Bella! It's been awhile since he's been home. Do you know when his time will be up?" I could tell this must be military and I have respect for the guy, but still.

"He has about two more years, but he doesn't know if he is going to reenlist or get out and start a life. My dad wants him to really come home because he 'wants more grand kids', his words not mine, but I don't know. Jake is really not ready for that just yet."

Okay really not liking where this conversation is heading and I was about to get up and head to the office when Rosalie saved me from my misery.

"Is he still dating Angela? I haven't talked to her in ages." _Why would he be dating someone else if he was with Bella and her father wanting him to help with more grand kids?_

"Yeah, they are still madly in love with one another. I really think she is wanting him to finish out and start a family also, but she is kinda too shy to admit what she wants from him if it's something that she is not sure if he wants to say the same thing." Bella said.

It was killing me and I just had to ask. "So is Jacob your brother?"

Bella smiled and said, "Well, he is actually my younger adopted brother. My dad, Charlie was best friends with his dad. When Jake's mom was pregnant with him, his parents were out celebrating their anniversary. His parent's, Billy and Sarah were leaving the restaurant and they were on their way to a cabin to spend the night at the lake, when they were hit head on by a drunk driver. Billy was killed upon impact but they rushed Sarah to the hospital. She was eight and a half months pregnant at the time. They did an emergency cesarean section and got Jacob out, but she flat lined after that. They could not save her. They had set it up in their will that my father would get custody of Jake if anything happened to them and my father had done the same for me. If anything was to happen to my dad, I would be given to Billy and Sarah to be raised. My father named Jacob the name that Billy and Sarah had picked out. Jake and I have grown up as brother and sister our whole lives. He is currently in the army and is deployed to Iraq. He actual dates one of mine and Ali's best friends from high school. Her name is Angela Weber. She lives here in Seattle." Bella turned back toward Alice, "Oh Ali, I talked to her also this morning and she wants to meet up with us this weekend and see everyone. It's been a few weeks since she has been down to Forks and I quote, 'I need to spend some time with my niece!'. You would think everyone forget I exist any more when it comes to my sweet Carlie."

Bella tried to pull off a fake pout but her smile broke through. She truly loved her daughter and was only kidding. I could tell her whole existence revolved around Carlie.

"Don't worry sweets, there are plenty of people that know you are around and love you too!" Alice giggled as she pulled Bella into a hug and winked at me over her shoulder. _Evil pixie! _

Alice and Rose decided it was time to dance. They got up and drug Bella with them. She seemed hesitant at first and glanced toward my way. I gave her an encouraging smile. She of course blushed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she allowed Alice to pull her to the dance floor. The girls started dancing and enjoying themselves, but I could not manage to keep my eyes off Bella. She moved gracefully with the other two. She would get lost in her own world with her arms over her head and her eyes closed as she moved to the music. After getting to know her more tonight, I was captured by the beauty of this woman and could only hope to God that she would even give me the time of day when it's the right time to show my interest in her. I could only hope that she truly is this amazing woman that my family is so in love with because honestly I can't afford to go through the same thing I did in the past.

After a few hours, the girls wanted to call it a night and was ready to leave. I still needed to lock up some more of the money of the night that we had made while we were there and check with my staff to make sure everything was going okay.

"I will walk you guys out, I need to stay for a little bit longer. I have somethings I have to do in the office and I need to check with the staff." I told everyone as we stood to leave. I walked out toward the door with everyone. Once we were outside and by the cars, I pulled Bella to the side.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I am really glad you got to come out with us tonight. I hope you had fun."

"Oh, it was great! I have not been out like this in a really long time. My time is usually always taken up with Carlie and work. Thanks for letting me come here tonight and this weekend. I really appreciate this opportunity to work for you. I guess I will see you in the morning to come to the office, right?" She asked a little hesitantly.

I could not help myself and before I could think, I reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her breath hitched and she blushed as she bit her lip and looked down. "Of course I will see you in the morning and I really want to say that I need to thank _you! _I need the help and could really use your expertise to help me with my problems here. My family adores you and Carlie and I can honestly say that I can't wait to be more including into the amazing world of Bella." I said as I tried to tell her that it was my pleasure that she was here and still lighten the mood as well.

"Oh, well we love everyone in your family also. You will never know what all they have meant to me and Carlie. I really look forward to getting to know you more as well. Your parents talked nonstop of the great son you are, Alice always tells me about her amazing big brother and Em, well he loves to tell me the more entertaining stories of you guys when you were younger." I groaned as she giggled bitting that damn lip. "I must say, now that I have met you and can picture you with the stories it's a little more entertaining."

"Hey now! I may be your future boss!" I chuckled as tried to sound serious. "When you start working for me, remind me to kill Em as your first job duty!" We laughed harder. It felt good to have a easy conversation with her.

With regret I said, "Well I better get back in there and I know that you want to get home and check on Carlie." I was rewarded with a sweet smile when I spoke of Carlie. "I will be by Ma's house at nine in the morning and we can head out. If you want we can grab some breakfast on our way into the office?"

"That will be great! I will see you in the morning." She smiled as she walked toward Emmett's jeep. I made sure she got in safe and watched as they pulled out of the parking lot before walking back toward the bar. I was really looking forward to spending time with her tomorrow. There was no doubt in my mind I would do anything to get her to expect this job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to Twilight. **

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV:**

I can't sleep at all! Laying here in bed next to my sweet angel with so much on my mind, I'm lying on my side facing her, while playing with her hair. I really don't know what I would do without her. She is my reason for living. These past three years since her conception and birth has been hard, but I would do it all over again just to have my baby with me. I know people would think I am crazy, but she is a wonderful little girl and I could not ask for a better child. She is my blessing not only in my life in general but through all this mess, she is truly the blessing of all blessings.

I was so excited when Alice called me to tell me about the job opportunity for me with her brother. I love the all of the Cullens and honestly would not have survived everything without them. My dad and brother are all I have ever had and they are wonderful, but a girl needs a mother when she goes through her pregnancy, especially with the circumstances of my pregnancy. Esme became my mother when I didn't have one and I could honestly not ask for a better mom. I love her more than I ever could have loved my biological mother. As I look at Carlie lying here asleep, with her little perfect plump lips slightly open in an adorable tiny pout, I wonder how my mom could have left me. My father has been amazing, but a girl needs a mom. The love I have for my baby girl could never allow me to even think of leaving her.

My stressing is about this possible job with Alice's brother Edward. I thought I would pass out when I met him yesterday. I can tell there is an attraction between the both of us and he seemed to fall in love with Carlie immediately. Of course who would not fall in love with my baby girl, she has a gift that makes everyone love her as soon as she meets them. I noticed him watching both of us all evening and then  
when we went to his bar, he was holding my hand while walking in and constantly watching me during the night. Our conversation flowed with ease and as we were leaving he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I just can't get my conversation with Alice out of my head from when we arrived back home last night.

**Flashback:**

_On the way home, __I was constantly thinking of thinks that had went on between Edward and I all evening and was dying to talk to Alice. She kept cutting her eyes toward me all night and it got worse once in the car. I know she is up to something or knows something. She is my best friend and the closest thing to a sister I have ever had.___

_Once we arrived back at the house, Alice was saying goodnight to Jasper and I went upstairs to check on Carlie. Alice had told me that she was going to spend the night with me tonight to catch up and help me get ready for my "interview" tomorrow morning with Edward. I went up to my room. Esme and Carlisle had a permanent __room for Carlie and I for when we came up to visit. They also told me that when the time comes when I finally got a job up here in Seattle I could live with them until I was ready to get a place of our own, even thought both told me that I had absolutely no rush to move out. I knew they loved having not only Carlie by myself around the house. ___

_After changing into my pajamas and taking my makeup off, I climbed into bed with my ladybug to snuggle with her for a few minutes before I started my talk with Alice. I wanted to get my thoughts together before having this conversation and I knew that just being close to my little girl would ground me and help get my train of thoughts in order. My baby girl was fast asleep and looking adorable snuggled under the covers with Ellie, her stuffed elephant tucked into her arms. I heard a little huff come from floor beside Carlie's side of the bed. I looked over my baby girl to see what it was and I noticed Bear fast asleep on the floor. I could not help the little giggle that escaped me. She even had that dog wrapped around her little fingers.___

_I heard the bedroom door open and saw Alice peek her head in. I motioned to her that I would come to her room in a minute. She nodded her head and closed the door behind her. I kissed my baby girl on the head and crawled out of bed. I walked around the bed to kneel in front of Bear and gave him a little rub to his head. I am still amazed how big he has gotten.___

_I went to Alice's room and she was already in her pajamas with a clean face and had her manicure kit out and ready to go. Already knowing what the drill is, I sat on her bed in front of her and held my hands out to let her start. I looked up at her and raised my eyebrow to signal for her to start spilling her guts on what the whole deal was with her brother.___

_"__Okay, so don't kill me! I really have the best intentions about all of this and I promise I see a happy ending to all of this for Edward, you and Carlie!" she gave me a shy smile.___

_"__Alice please, just tell me that I am not up here to meet your brother for a possible love connection. As much as I find him attractive and am starting to feel something between us, I have to think about mine and Carlie's future. I really need a job and need to be independent so that if things don't work out, I don't have to worry about paying the bills of having a place to stay. I have to think of her first and foremost, Alice!" I could feel the panic start to rise in me.___

_"__First of all, the job is truly real! He honestly needs help and I really think that you are the perfect person for that. I love you and Carlie very much, Bella! I would never put either of you in a situation where I felt you would be not prosperous and happy. I love my brother also, and I know that you would not only be perfect for his business, but for him as well. He is a good man, Bella, and he really needs a good woman. He had a really rough relationship with his ex-girlfriend and I don't really know everything because he is very private and there are details I know he is holding back on.___

_"__I never liked Tanya at all. He met her in high school when we were living in Chicago. He didn't really care for her at first, but buddy, when she set eyes on him... it was her mission to have him. You know he is five years older than me, so I was just the annoying little sister in her eyes, but my brother truly loved me. I also felt like she just wanted him as her personal possession. I don't think I could ever say that she one hundred percent loved him at all. _

"_She finally sunk her claws in him and I think he eventually loved her. They dated all throughout the remainder of high school and once they graduated they went to college together. My parents truly felt like he would marry her. I would just pray he would wake up and see the she demon that she was. Something was holding him back from asking her to marry him. He finished college and decided to enlist into the military. She pitched a major fit, but he told her that it would help their future. He really wanted to serve his country. _

"_Not long after boot camp, he was sent to the other side of the country to be stationed for training and eventually got deployed overseas. She stayed in Chicago and got a job there. Her family still lived there. Our family had already moved to Forks after he had started college. That was when I met you." She grins at that thought. _

"_After two years in the military, Edward was shipped to Iraq. Not even two months into his stay, he received a letter stating that she was ending the relationship. He was devastated. Even though they had a rough start, he had truly started seeing a future with her. He won't tell me anymore than that." Alice looks down and I can see the tears that have built up in her eyes. Hell, I was already crying. I couldn't believe that bitch did that to him. He is such a good man and was serving our country for her worthless ass! UGH... I would love a few minutes alone with her! _

"_When he came back home to Seattle last year, he threw himself into starting his businesses. He spent little time with us and just didn't even think about dating. He needs someone good to love him and allow him to love them back. You know that I love you and I would not put you in a situation that I felt was not going to be good for you. My brother is a perfect match for you. Just give the job a chance and be patient with him. Tonight with you and Carlie, that is the most he has seemed alive in a long time. I want my brother back and to be happy. I want you and Carlie to be happy and I see that with Edward. Please Bella, just trust me!" I could see the pleading in her eyes. I just gave her a slight nod. We hugged after that and finished working on our manicures while catching up. It was so wonderful being with my best friend again._

**End of Flashback**

I thought about what Alice had said about Edward's past and could not help but think of my own. Mike was just the tip of the iceberg. I felt like I could trust Edward, not only because he was a Cullen and they were truly my family, but also because there was something there. It was that deep down feeling that told me that this was what home felt like, that I could not only trust him but I could trust him with my heart and with my daughter. She was everything to me and I could not just let anyone in. I would not let anyone hurt her.

I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 3:00am. I turned back and snuggled closer to Carlie and finally fell asleep. At 7:00am on the dot, I heard giggles and felt kisses all over my face. I could not help but grin. Even being tired, I could not help but find joy in my baby girl. Then I felt a big tongue licking the side of my face and knew that Bear was saying good morning as well.

"Ewww, Bear!" I yelled as I heard my little ladybug giggle.

"Mommy, he say he wuv you! He kissys you!" She giggled away.

"I know baby, but it's a little gross! Doggie kisses are nothing but slobber." I smiled at my little girl's happy face.

Alice came in during our exchange and was sitting on the end of my bed laughing. "Bella, you need to get up and showered so I can start my masterpiece. Edward will be here in two hours on the dot and I have a lot of work to get done." She was obviously looking at the bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep.

I got out of bed and showered. Once I was dried off, Alice was waiting on me. I was put through the ringer. My hair was dried and curled. Makeup was applied in soft tones with a smoking eye and a nude lip gloss. She put me in a beautiful blue bustier top with a white grosgrain tie that served as a belt, dark wash jeans, nude peep toe Louboutin heels, and a Burberry pour Colette jacket in a nude color. She paired it with gorgeous nude color tote bag and kept the jewelry simple with my diamond heart necklace that was my first Mother's Day present from my father, simple diamond stud earrings and a beautiful cuff bracelet with white and black diamonds in it. I looked in the mirror and saw that she left my hair down with and tied to the side over my left shoulder. I could not believe the masterpiece that she has created. It didn't look like me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my baby girl's voice.

"Mommy pretty!" I looked over to see her with a big bright smile and her eyes huge. I smiled and knelt down in front of her to open my arms for her. She came straight to them and let me hug her tight.

"Thank you ladybug!" I was fighting to hold back my tears, because truly her opinion of me was the only one that has ever mattered.

We went down stairs to wait for Edward, but I was shocked to find him in the living room waiting for me. He was wearing dark jeans with green button up shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up. He had a black t-shirt on underneath and black biker boots on. He was breath taking with his sex hair all over the place. I walked down the stairs holding Carlie's hand and met Edward's eye.

"Mommy pretty!" Carlie announced to everyone in the room.

Edwards smiled, not taking his eyes off mine and said, "No sweetheart, she is beautiful." I bit my lip and looked down knowing my face must be fire engine red.

He knelt down in front of Carlie and handed her a beautiful purple Gerber daisy. "Here you go sweetheart, I wanted to get you something for stealing your mom for the day. I will make you a deal too!" You could see Carlie's eyes brighten and her smile big as her little face. "You keep Bear and take care of him today and if it's okay with your mom, the three of us will go to dinner together tonight and go see the new Disney movie that is out. What do you say to that?"

She started bouncing and I knew that I would not be able to say no to that excitement and happiness that was pouring off her. "We go mommy?" she asked as she looked up to me with bright happy eyes.

"Um, sure ladybug. I think that will be a lot of fun. Remember, you need to take good care of Bear and listen to Nana, Papa, and Auntie Alice. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy! Wuv you!" She hugged me then hugged Edward before turning to her new best friend and saying, "Bear come on, we pway!" She then skipped off toward the kitchen where Esme was cooking breakfast.

I turned to Alice and said, "Call me if you need me. If anything Carlie needs at all, don't hesitate to call me! She has all her stuff in her bag and remember Ellie is on our bed. She will need her for her nap and she needs to lay down around noon."

Before I could go on with my lists of things for my baby girl, Alice cuts me off, "Bella she will be just fine! Don't worry. Remember Dad is a doctor and Mom did raise three kids! If we need you for any reason we will call you, so go! Have a great breakfast and land that job!" She winked at me as she pushed me toward Edward as he was waiting by the door.

I looked up at him and smile a shy smile as he asked me, "Ready to go?"

After taking a deep breath I nodded at him and said, "Yes, I am ready." I was not only saying that I was ready for this interview and job, but I was ready for a new beginning.

**AN: Sorry it's taken a little longer than I would have liked to get this posted. RL has been pretty rough this week with my job. I have posted Bella's outfit on my profile. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all the love you leave me! Keep them coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you guys for all your reviews and support! I am absolutely blown away at all the alerts, favorites, and reviews that you guys are giving me and personally want to thank whoever it is out there pimping my story. I have had a great jump in alerts and favs in the last few days and I can't tell you thank you enough. Keep them coming. Sorry this has taken a little longer to put out, I promise I am going to get back on track. RL with my job has been very difficult! Hopefully going to get another job. I have an interview this week so fingers crossed! **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Twilight, I just own a wild and twisted imagination and here is a little peek inside it! **

**ENJOY!  
**

**EPOV:**

Seeing Bella walk down those stairs, took my breath away and made my pants a lot tighter! I had hardly slept the night before. I kept seeing Bella every time I would close my eyes. I could hear her sweet voice and those little giggles she would award us when something was funny. Our time together at the bar last night was amazing. I got a glimpse into who she is. I could tell there was much more to learn about her, but it was like peeling back layers of an onion. You would find a whole new layer underneath. Just observing her with my siblings, I could see the true Bella coming out.

She would be bashful and shy one minute and laugh so hard that she would snort at a dirty joke Emmett would tell us the next. She would blush if I would catch her looking at me, but then looked like pure sin as she dance with my sister and Rose on the dance floor. She would go into proud mommy-mode when telling a funny story about Carlie and then tell me about something hilarious that Em put her up to when she was in college that she would surely not want Carlie to know about in any lifetime.

Bella captivated my very essence. I was enraptured by her to say the least.

I had to get Carlie something. I thought long and hard all night while I laid in my bed wide awake. I know that Bella is a fierce protector of Carlie and I would expect nothing less than that. I just wanted to show her that I was not just taken by just her, but I was also taken by Carlie. I know that once Bella does give her heart away, that she is a package deal... where she goes, so does her daughter.

After handing Carlie her daisy and sneaking in my "family date" with my girls. _What? Don't judge, I am working on them being my girls. _I lead Bella out to my truck. I helped her in and got in myself. We made our way toward the diner to have breakfast before going to the shop and bar and I noticed that she was being quiet. I didn't want us to have some awkward silence, I wanted to hear her sweet voice and get to know her more. So I decided to start the "interview" on the way.

"So Bella, tell me a little about yourself. Alice tells me that you grew up in Forks?"

"Um, yeah." I could tell that she was nervous. So I decided to help her out.

"Tell me about your family. I know you told be last night about your adopted brother, who else is in the family. What is your family like?"

"Well we actually have a small family. It's just my dad, Charlie. He is the chief of police in Forks. He is a total man's man. He is into pretty much into any sport and loves to fish. Dad is a great man. He raised my brother and I by ourselves. Then there is Jacob and I told you about him. He is an amazing brother. Jake is two years younger than I, but to look at him, you would think he is older. He's huge!" She giggle a little. You could tell that she truly love these men in her life.

"Then there is Carlie. That is it." I was dying to ask about her mother and the filter to my mouth didn't work today, so I just blurted it out.

"So where is your mom?" I immediately regretted asking and started to back peddle. "If you don't mind me asking. You, um... don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Oh, um. No, it's fine. I figured you would know, because you family pretty much knows everything about me." She smiles a little, but I can tell that what she is about to tell me is not a happy thing for her to tell. "My mother, Renee, is from California and my dad was born and raised in Forks. They met right out of high school. She was just traveling through the area, visiting the beaches along the coast when they met. My dad was in training for the police force. Once they met, she decided to stay a little longer. They ended up dating and got married pretty quick. My dad always said that I was conceived before the ink got completely dried on the marriage certificate. Dad thought Renee was totally happy, but she quickly showed him that she wasn't. She complained about everything during her pregnancy. She hated the weather and the small town atmosphere. Dad said that she eventually started to hate him. All she wanted to do was move somewhere else warmer and bigger. My dad couldn't leave because he had bought them a house and got hired with the police force in town. My grandparents also lived in the area and they were up in the years, so he felt he couldn't walk away from them. My dad is a reasonable man, but he loved my mom and would have given her the moon if she wanted it. He just couldn't give her the things she wanted, _when _she wanted them. He had told her that he would move eventually, but right at the moment, he had his job and parents to think about. Renee didn't agree that those things were important, her desires where all that matter to her. So, in the end I was born in September and she was gone before January.

"Dad said that it was hard raising me by himself, but with the help of Sarah, Jake's mother, he got through the baby stage. Then Billy and Sarah died. He was now left raising a two year old little girl and a new born baby boy. From what my dad has told me, Renee has never looked back. He wanted to protect me from what she might do in the future and he went to seek a lawyer after she left.

"That was when he did his will, which awarded me to Billy and Sarah if anything should happen to him. It made them think about it once she became pregnant with Jake, and they did the same thing in return. My dad's lawyer, filed papers proving Renee had abandoned me and got Charlie full custody. His divorce came through pretty quick. He or I have ever heard from her again."

Bella sat there for a moment. Letting her story stink in for the both of us. I just couldn't understand why a mother would walk away from her newborn child. It made no sense.

"I know what you are thinking about her. I think the same thing. After I found out I was pregnant with Carlie and having her. I could _never_ imagine her in my life. I would _never_ walk away from her. She may have not come into this world in the best of ways, but she is still my child and I love her with all that I am. I did a lot of soul searching and wondered why she would leave me, what I could have done to not be loved by her enough that she would just give me up like that.

"I remember one day sitting in the rocking chair by the window at my dad's house looking out into the back yard and thinking about that while holding my sleeping little girl in my arms. She was maybe three months old at the time, when I had come home for a visit. I kept sitting there in the rocking chair that my dad kept in my room from the time I was a little girl. He would rock me in it and read to me so that I could go to sleep. I hadn't heard him come into the room, but when he spoke up, it was like he was reading my mind. He told me that I needed to let it go after all this time. I had questioned it enough. He told me that I was the perfect daughter and he was the one that was truly blessed because he got to keep me all to himself. It was hard listening to my dad stand there and tell me how much he had beat himself up over the years, trying to figure out a way that would have made her stay, even if she didn't love him, at least she could have been there for me. In the end, he finally just realized that she was the one missing out. He was the one that got to kiss me goodnight and read me bedtime stories. He was the one cheering me on at t-ball and during my ballet recitals, kissing my boo-boos and teaching me to ride my bike. Watching him blush as he remembered trying to tell me about the "birds and the bees." She smiled big and giggled at the thought.

"My dad is always my hero, but I realized then that he was right. I had looked down at Carlie and knew that her father not being in her life wouldn't change a thing, because my dad was enough for me to have the best childhood. As I thought about Renee, I realized that I was just worrying about being the only parent Carlie had, but after my talk with my dad, I understood. I just hope that I am to her what my dad has been to me." She smiled a small sad smile at the end. I could tell that she still struggled with the thought of being all that Carlie has.

"Bella, if you don't mind me being frank about this, but I think you are doing an amazing job with her. She _adores_ you and I can tell that from just the short amount of time I have been around the both of you. I also feel like you are doing an amazing job at raising her. She is smart, sweet and well mannered. I think you are doing a better job that some two parent families."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me!" She said quietly with a watery smile.

I reached out to squeeze her hand that was laying on her lap. I wanted to reassure her that she is a wonderful mother and has nothing to worry about.

I wanted to light the mood, so I changed the subject to start talking about the job.

"I wanted to tell you what I am really needing for this position. I want to make sure it's something that you would really be interested in. I personally think that you would have no problem doing the job, if everything Alice says is correct." I smiled at her, before continuing.

"Ma has been doing my payroll for me, so that is one thing I would like you to take over. Also, I need to have you do accounts payable and receivable. You would share an office with me in the main office, which is located above the bar. That is where all calls come into, so you would answer the phone and direct calls to the shop or bar, schedule appointments for clients to come in for consults with Rosalie or myself at the shop for possible builds, and handling the scheduling of any events at the bar. You would also order supplies for both places. I know that this all seems like a lot, but I will be working with you. I may have to have you help me when it comes time for inventory, but with you helping me, it will go quick. I promise that this seems like a lot, but somethings like ordering supplies are usually an once a week event, unless it's something we need asap. Your main jobs will be the phones, keeping the books and doing payroll, and basically keeping the bar and shop on a schedule. Does this seem like too much or is there something that you think you won't be able to do?" I started getting nervous, if she felt like it was too much, she may not take the job and I would not get to see her on a daily base. That was just something that the very thought of made my gut twist into knots.

"Actually no, that does not seem overwhelming. I am sure that it will take a little bit to get use to all the ways of running everything, but I wanted to ask you a question, if it's okay?" I could tell that she was unsure if of how I would react to whatever it was that she was wanting to ask me. I didn't like that, I wanted her to feel comfortable around me. Since everything went down with my ex, I could careless if people are comfortable around me, other than my family, but Bella and Carlie were the exception to that.

"Um, well... I was wondering if once I get into the position and I see that there is something that may be improved with a different program or a new way of doing something, how open are you to change." She glanced quickly over to me to see if she could judge my reaction and to be honest I was just a little confused about what she was asking. She must have misjudged my expression for being upset because she immediately started to back peddle. "What I mean is, I am sure you are doing a wonderful job at the way you are running things. I was just thinking that there are some new software programs out there that we worked on while I was in school and I have seen how amazing they are when it comes to managing a company's finances. I also just was wanting to see if once I get into the position, if I see that something might be done quicker or more efficiently in another way, how open you are to change, but I understand if you only want things to be run a certain way. I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Bella, sweetheart! It's okay! You are the one that has the degree in business and accounting. If you think things can be done in a better way, I trust you. The only thing I ask is that you just let me know what changed or if I need to get you something else to help. I am reasonable and you are the one that is here to help me, remember?" I smiled at her to let you know that I was being truthful.

She smiled back at me and stayed quiet the remainder of the ride to the little diner down the road from the shop and bar. Once we arrived at the dinner I was out of the truck and opening her door as she was finishing unbuckling her seat belt. I helped her out and led her into the diner with my hand on the small of her back. I was really thankful that she never protested any time I touched her. _Hell, what can I say I wanted to touch her all the damn time. _

Once inside we sat in a booth in a quiet area of the diner. She began to look over the menu and I was just watching her. I had ate here enough that I already knew what I was going to get. I was enjoying watching her think of what she wanted as the waitress came up.

"Well hello sweetie! Who is this beautiful little lady you have here?" Kay, my usual waitress asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Kay, this is Bella. Bella this is Kay. She waits on me at least once a day."

Bella looks up at Kay and smiles sweetly. "Hello, it is nice to meet you!"

"Well I was wondering what a beautiful girl like yourself was doing with this old scallywag." Kay says.

"Well noisy, if you must know. Bella is possibly going to come to work for me at the office. I am needing her to help run the books and doing the business end. It would help me out so that I could do more." I wanted to add that I would not mind that we could be something a little more personal also.

"I'm glad that you are here then. He needs all the help you can give him." She winked at Bella and asked if we were ready to order.

Having breakfast with Bella was great. We just talked about nothing in particular and enjoyed comfortable silence at times. It felt amazing to be with her in her presence. She made me feel comfortable and at peace, which is something that I have not felt in a long time.

We left the diner after eating and headed to the office. I showed her the shop and the rest of the bar before heading up to the office. It was mainly just my office but after talking to Alice, I had already ordered another desk and computer. I had the office rearranged. I figured that even if things didn't work out with whoever she had coming to meet me, that I would at least put in an ad in the paper to look for someone else to help out. Now that I met Bella, I know that she has to be the one to share this office with.

We went over everything. She was easy to talk to and understood everything that we talked about. She amazed me with how smart and professional she was. I explained the benefits and pay. I thought she would pass out with the salary that I had offered her. It was really more than I was originally going to offer her, but I knew that she would do good and I kind of wanted to make sure that she was taken care of especially since she had a child to look after. I just didn't want her to know that I was taking a little bit of a cut in what I would pay myself so that she could get a bigger salary.

"I really can't do that." She said once we finished talking and my heart sank. She was not accepting the offer? I really hoped that the salary would be more than she was making now so that she would not question coming here.

"Um, I would be glad to increase the salary if that is what you need to take the position." I was not even above begging if it was needed to get her to say yes.

"Oh no!" She almost shouted. "I mean no. That is the problem. I can't take that much pay. I am just starting out in this position and also in really a any position that is using my degree and I just want to be fair to you. I don't think you should pay me that much to start. Besides the benefits sound amazing and my main need other than a decent salary was good insurance, mostly for Carlie. From what you have told me about the insurance, it's sounds amazing and I can't ask for much more than that! If you want to decrease it and then see how I am doing after like three or six months and then give me a slight increase, I think that would be more workable for you." Is she kidding me? This woman amazes me more and more as she opens up to me. She was thinking about me and not caring if she was going to make a shitload of money. _God, I could truly see myself falling for her._

"Bella, trust me. I feel like what I am going to pay you is fair. With your help, I am hopefully that my businesses will improve and there will be more income coming in. So you may be getting more of an increase if that happens as well. I will take no for an answer when it comes to the salary." I was getting nervous with the next question I was going to ask her. "So what do you think? Are you going to take the position?"

"How could I not accept this." She smiled at me and I felt like my whole world became right. "The only thing I have to do it give my job at the bank a two week notice. I hope you can wait for me to start then?"

Man, I didn't think about that. I was just ready for her to start tomorrow. That is also going to suck ass being away from her and Carlie for two weeks. Well I was just going to have to enjoy the remainder of this weekend with them and wait patiently until they return. _Truthfully, for her, I was willing to wait for as long as I needed to._

"Great, I can live with that. Now, let's go get that little sweetheart, so that we can go to dinner and treat her to the movie I promised!" I held out my hand for her to take and was please when she did. We left the office and went back toward my parents' house to pick up Carlie. I was just excited to see where this would take Bella and I. Now, she has the job and we can get closer. Hopefully things will get closer with the both of us, and when the time is right we can make this personal.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: You guys are AMAZING! I know that authors say this all the time and thank their readers for reviews and all the followings, but I can truly say that you guys make my day! It really does encourage me to keep on going! Thanks and I hope to make you all proud!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, this is just a little fun from my twisted little brain! ;-)**

**EPOV:**

Once back at my parent's house we went in to get Carlie. We could hear laughter coming from the den, so we headed in that direction. Once we walked into the doorway, we stopped dead in our tracks. My goofy brother was on the floor with Carlie straddling his chest putting makeup on his face while he was sleeping. Bear was sitting right by his head as if he was guarding Carlie to make sure she finished her task. Carlie heard Bella trying to hide her giggles and turned to us just to put her little finger up to her lips and quietly "shh'ed" us. The rest our family was sitting on the sectional couch watching Carlie at work. I noticed that Jasper had his cell phone out video taping Carlie's handy work.

I motioned to Bella for us to go sit on the couch with the rest of the family. I had to find out what was going on. Bella sat beside Rosalie and I sat beside her.

"Okay, what happened that Em is knocked out and Carlie is playing 'Em Barbie'?" Bella asked Rose.

"We were watching 'Beauty and the Beast', per Carlie's request and Em decided to lay in the floor and narrate it with his own words. Carlie made him hush and so he fell asleep." She grinned a very evil smirk. "It may have been suggested by Alice and myself that he get a little makeover since he was interrupting her movie. You both know that he sleeps like a rock when he passes out and Carlie weighs about as much as a pea, so he has hardly moved at all."

We watched in fascination as Carlie made him up. By the time she was finished, we were about to die from holding in our laughter. After taking a couple pictures and loading them up on Facebook, we finally woke him up.

"Unkie Emmy, you look prewwy!" Carlie grinned. _Remind me to never cross Bella or Carlie, I don't think I will be able to survive if this is what they do to Emmett for something this simple._

"Well thank you shortie! Did that movie finally end?" Emmett said as we were all snickering and giggling as quietly as we could. Finally he noticed us trying to hold back the laughter.

"Okay, what the hell is so funny?"

"Uh oh! Unkie Emmy say a bad word Nana!" Carlie told on Em to our mother.

"Emmett Dale Cullen!" Ma raised her voice to my brother. I looked over at Carlie because I heard a small gasp from her.

"Uh oh! Unkie Emmy yous in troubie!" Carlie's eyes were huge and looking like she was starting to get upset.

Bella leaned into me and whispered "She thinks anytime someone's Mommy uses their full name, that they are in _big_ trouble, because that is what I do when she has done something really bad. Which is not often, but she knows. She is going to get upset because she thinks she got Em into trouble and she can't stand someone getting into trouble because of her."

Carlie walked up to Emmett and wrapped her little arms around his neck and whispered to him, "I sorry Unkie Emmy!". You could hear the tears in her voice.

"Hey shortie, look at me." Emmett pulled her back so that he could see her face and he wiped under her eyes. "It was my mistake. I should not have said that bad word, especially not in front of you. It's okay! Nana knows I screw up all the time. She just tries to remind me that I don't need to do things I shouldn't. Are we cool shortie?"

Carlie's face broke into a breathtaking smile. "Coow! And you reawwy wook pretty!" She kissed his cheek and skipped her way over to Bella and climbed into her lap, putting her feet in my lap. I smiled at the way she felt comfortable with me already.

"Okay shortie, I know I look pretty all the time, you don't have to tell me!" Em grinned but finally the damn broke and we could not hide the laughter any more.

"What?" Emmett asked very confused.

Alice reached into her purse that was sitting at her feet and pulled out a compact mirror for him to see. She handed it to him and he looked at himself.

Now, let me tell you... I actually thought that Em would blow a gasket and start yelling, but he surprised us all.

"Shortie, you should have at least fixed my hair, too. I can't pull off this sexy look with my bedhead." We were laughing so hard.

I leaned in and whispered to Carlie, just loud enough for Bella to hear also, "Are you ready to go get something to eat and watch that movie that I promised earlier?"

Her little eyes brightened and the biggest smile you could ever imagine broke out across her little face. "Yeah!" She was bouncing on her mother's lap.

"Well, lets get going then!" I said as I stood helping Bella up. I reached up and took Carlie from Bella and held her on my hip. We said our goodbyes and I told my family that we would be back in a few hours. You could see the shit-eating grin that broke out on Alice's smug face. I just rolled my eyes at her and led Bella out the door.

I took my girls to La Bella Italia, after making sure with Bella that it was okay with her and that Carlie would eat something from there. She assured me that they both loved Italian food. We went in while I held Bella's hand and carrying Carlie. I just could not keep the goofy grin off my face and the overwhelming feeling of just how right this felt for me was amazing and scaring all at the same time.

We were seated and started looking over the menu. I already knew what I wanted, I came here a lot and mostly got food to go, so I just sat there watching Bella interact with Carlie. She was asking what she wanted and to see Carlie smile at her mom and asked for "Sgettie!" was just adorable.

After we ordered Bella decided she wanted to ask me about myself. "So, um.. Edward what has life been like since you got home? Is there anything you like to do in your free time?"

"Well I have mostly kept myself busy with get the everything up and running with my businesses. I don't have much time, so usually on my days off, I try to catch up on personal stuff like laundry and picking up around my condo. I am really just spend time with my family as much as I can, with family dinners mostly, but unfortunately I haven't spent much time with them like I should." I paused thinking of how I could possibly think of how to word my next statement. I feel like I can be honest with her without judgment, but still I am ashamed of what I need to say to her. "I have not really _tried_ to spend time with them and I know that sounds horrible, but since my breakup with my ex I have really just stayed to myself. There are things that happened with her that I have never told my family and just can't open up to them about it."

"I really understand what you are talking about. I had one relationship with one of my brother's friends after I had Carlie and moved back home with my dad. I haven't really talked to anyone about it because... it honestly just hurt to _think _about it, much less talk about it. My dad knows a little bit about it, but he doesn't know the whole story." She had a sad look on her face, that I never want to see again in my life.

"I know this may sound forward and I really hope it doesn't scare you off from taking the job or moving up here, but Bella I honestly feel more close to you in the little time that I have been around you than I have anyone else in my entire life." She was worrying her bottom lip as she listened but never said anything, so I went on. "I really hope that we can get to know each other more as we work together. I honestly have a lot of trouble trusting people, other than my family, but with you, it just feels different like I can truly trust you."

She has this sweet smile that slowly starts to creep on her face. "I feel the same thing toward you. I have a hard time trusting people. Other than my dad and Jake, your family has been the only ones that I have trusted in a _long time!"_ She was quite for a moment then went on, "I really would like to get to know you as well, to see where this" she motions between the both of us, "is going. But, I have to tell you that my daughter is my number one priority. No one comes before her. I see that you treat her with love and respect already and that makes me like you even more."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I truly see you both as a package. I can't imagine you without her and her without you. I would not want you to feel like I don't want Carlie to be apart of my life as well. In the short time that I have known you both, I have truly, honestly come to love that little squirt." I looked over to Carlie and grinned as I watched her coloring on her place mat.

"Thank you! That means everything to me." Bella whispers with glassy eyes.

I reached over the table and squeezed her hand. I wanted her to know that I would never ask her to not let her daughter be apart of _every _aspect of her life.

Our food came and we ate while chatting about anything and nothing at the same time. I learned a little more about her. She was amazing. I could not keep my eyes off her, especially when she was interacting with her little girl. She was amazing with her. Cutting up her spaghetti and making sure she didn't spill anything on herself. She truly loved being a mother and it showed in everything she did for and with Carlie.

We left the restaurant and went to the movies. It was a cute little movie. Carlie sat on my lap the entire movie, resting her back against my chest. I held Bella's hand and kept rubbing the back of it with my thumb. This felt so right, like this is where my life belonged, I belonged with these two girls. _My girls!_

By the time we got in the car, Carlie was already yawning and could barely keep her eyes open. When we arrived at my parent house, she was knocked out. I carried her in for Bella and took her to the bedroom.

"Let me change her clothes and tuck her in. I will be back down to see you out in a few minutes, okay?" Bella whispered to me. I nodded and walked back downstairs.

She came back down a few minutes later. She walked me to the door.

"Edward I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I truly appreciate the job offer and for everything you did for Carlie and I today. We really had a lot of fun."

"Well sweetheart, I hope to have many more days like this with you two girls. And, thank _you! _I keep telling you that _you _are helping _me _by taking the job." she just smiled in return. "Listen, I will be here in the morning for Sunday morning brunch. Ma would kill me if I didn't come, and honestly I can't wait to see you are Carlie again!"

"Great! I know that Alice is dying to go shopping tomorrow after brunch, so I am glad I will see you in the morning before we go! Have a good night Edward." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. _Okay, so I had to bend down a little for her to reach my cheek, but oh well!_

"Good night sweetheart! I hope you have sweet dreams." I winked at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me for a hug. I kissed her forehead and turned to walk away. If I looked back at her, I would not have left. As I drove home, I kept thinking just how much I could not wait until tomorrow, so that I could spend some more time with my girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you guys! You keep overwhelming me with love and support! I can't thank you enough for the wonderful reviews and followings! Keep those reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns any and all things Twilight. You just get to peek into my sick brain to see how I would play with them!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Sunday morning was the best time I had ever spent with my family. It had a lot to do with Bella and Carlie being there with us. My life felt complete with everyone there. My parents, my siblings and the loves of their lives and then there was my girls. _Again yes, I still see them as my girls! _

I had came in with flowers for Bella and of course a stuffed dog that matched Bear's color for Carlie. Even though I had completely forgotten to get my mother some flowers, she gave me a sparkling smile when she saw how happy Bella and Carlie were with their gifts. I was forgiven.

We had a great morning with brunch and all the fun antics that only can be done by the crazy Cullen family. All of the girls were going to do some shopping and have a mini-spa day getting their nails done and such. Us guys had our own plans. We were going to enjoy some beers and watch baseball for the majority of the afternoon. I needed to go to the bar to check up on things and make sure everything was handled for the evening, because I was planning to try and spend as much time with my girls before they head back to Forks to finalize the plans to make a permanent move up here in Seattle.

It felt really great to spend time with my brother, father and friend. Jasper and I were slowly getting to know each other since I have been back. So far, I really liked him. He was a true stand-up guy and I could really tell that he loved my crazy ass sister like no other could.

I had not had 'guy time' since I was in high school. After watching a few games and laughing over the craziness of Emmett and Jasper, I felt a pang for all the lost time I had missed. Not only the time I missed from being in the service, but for the time I had basically refused to spend with my family after coming home. It truly made me hate Tanya even more. I felt like she stole _everything _from me. Not only had she poured nothing but pain into my life, but even now I was still hurting. I was hurting my family by refusing to be close to them and in return, I was hurting myself by taking myself away from them. I didn't allow myself to be comforted by them when I should have. I didn't allow them to be there, when I was lonely and basically made myself and outcast. I was just an empty shell, only eating, sleeping, working and then going on repeat. Never enjoying anything, just _being there _in body, but nothing else.

It was taking this beautiful creature and her daughter to wake me up. I had to change so much. I wanted to be a better man for my girls. I wanted to be worthy of their love and affection. I know I don't deserve it, but God did I _want _it. Call me a selfish bastard, I don't really care. I want to protect them and give them the life the deserve.

The remainder of the day was relaxing. I left around four o'clock to run to the bar.

After checking up on everything, making sure they had enough smaller bills to make change, there was enough liquor out of the stock room on the shelves behind the bar ready to be served, and all staff was accounted for, I left Sam in charge.

Other than Emmett, Sam is my right hand man. I trusted him with my life. I should, because we served together overseas. Sam is the only person who actually knows everything that really went down between Tanya and I. He made me open up, knowing how upset and depressed I was. With my down moods all of the time, he knew that if I didn't open up and things changed in my mindset, I would surely set up myself and my squad for failure. Failure was just something that was not acceptable when you are at war. Failure equals death. Sam showed me that I can't let our squad down because they had families back home waiting for them, and even though I felt like I had nothing, I had a family at home too. My family truly loved me and Sam made me realize that. I had to at least try and live for them.

When we came home, I offered him a job with great benefits so that he and his wife, Emily would be taken care of. Emily was currently pregnant with their second child and I know that Sam was stressing out right before we were given the go to head back to the states. He worried that he would not be able to take care of his family like he should. He had no job and no idea where he would start to support them. While enlisted, he was paid well and Emily waited tables at a local diner, but money was always and issue and they lived tight. When he got home, the pay would decrease because he was not active duty, making the financial strain even worse. So when we got home, my first promise to him was to not let him let down his family. I made him head of my security for the club. He also pulled some extra hours at the shop when we had big builds and not enough man power.

Sam had given me a strange look when I told him that I would not be working tonight. I told him that I was spending time with my family. Of course, Sam being my best friend and knowing me better than I know myself some days asks the million dollar question.

"This sudden want to spend time with your _family_, would not have anything to do with the cute little thing that was interviewing yesterday for the office position, would it?"

_Shit! _What could I say? I can't lie to him, like I said he knew me better than that.

"Well, um.. yeah. Bella and Carlie will be here until tomorrow, then they will have to go back home for two weeks while she works her notice at her current job and pack things up. Then she will be moving up here permanently. I would like to spend some time with them while they are still here." I paused. Trying to not feel embarrassed as I told him this next part. "Being around them has made me realize that I was missing out on so much with my own family, that I just want to make up for it."

He looked at me for a while, like he was trying to decipher a hidden code. When he found what he was looking for, he spoke again.

"Man, I am happy for you! I really am glad that you are finally ready to get up on that horse again. You just needed ti finally to realize that not all women are like the she-demon. By the way, who is Carlie again?" He finished with a chuckle.

"Carlie is Bella's daughter. She was conceived and born in a not so _traditional _of ways, but it seems that my family were there for her when she needed them the most. Bella is Alice's best friend. They have known each other since high school and my family adores both Bella and Carlie. I really can't wait for you and Emily to meet them both. Maybe we can all have dinner together one night. I am sure that little Seth will be taken with Carlie. She is a little beauty." I said with a laugh.

"Man that sounds great. You need to get out of here and back to you family and those girls." He paused for a second thinking about what he wanted to say, before going on. "I just can't wait to meet the woman that has set this amazing change in my brother." I couldn't help but grin in agreement for his statement.

After saying goodbye, I went back to my parent's house. I felt like forever before I finally arrived. Maybe it was just my excitement for getting back to see my girls. _Honestly I think it was sheer desperation from missing them in the few hours we were apart._

The rest of the evening was awesome. Carlie was excited to show me her pink finger nails and her purple polka-dotted toe nails. That of course, lead to a little tickle fight between my hands her her tiny feet. We enjoyed more laughter, movies and food. When Carlie fell asleep on my lap during our final movie, I had my arm around Bella and everything just felt right. I could never get this feeling out of my chest while I was with Bella and Carlie.

Bella followed me upstairs as I carried Carlie to put her in the bed. After kissing her forehead and I moved to watch from the doorway as Bella tucked her baby girl in. She kissed her little cheeks, forehead and nose, then whispering her love to the sleeping angel.

I was overwhelmed in the moment. I was awestruck at the amazing mother she was and then at the same time, I was feeling a pain deep in my chest. My desire to be with Bella and Carlie had nothing to do with my past, but I could not help but think of it when I viewed the scene before me.

I was falling hard for the amazing woman that I was getting to know. I felt an amazing bond with her and Carlie. Carlie was truly a little angel and poured out love to all those in her little world. I just hope I can be a man that she can look to.

As I watched her flutter around the room picking up toys, placing Carlie's stuffed elephant and now new dog in with her, and turning on her night light, I couldn't help to wonder if I would be brave enough to come out with my past demons and tell Bella everything. Sam was the one outsider that knew _everything_, and I just couldn't help but to wondered if it would change anything between Bella and I. I knew as I watched her that I could tell her, I just prayed that she would not want to end things before they got started once she knew.

She walked me downstairs and out to the front steps, like she did the night before. We had been chatting about just general stuff like getting together the next day before they left. I was not looking forward to her going back to Forks. I just wanted to tell her to call that bank and tell them to go fuck off, but I knew her father had helped her get the job in the first place and it would look bad on him if she didn't work a proper notice.

"I will come by tomorrow morning. I want to see you both as much as I can before you leave." I told her with a little frown.

She looked up to me with a little pucker between her brows, biting that damn lip. I couldn't stop myself before I put my hand on her cheek and allowed my thumb to gently rub the scowl away. She closed her eyes as she leaned into my touch.

"What is wrong sweetheart?"

She peeked up at me under her lashes as she spoke in a quiet, little voice. "I don't want to leave. I don't want anything to change between us. I like how we are getting closer and I am worried that once we go home... what we have between us will disappear."

"Sweet girl, you don't have to worry about that. I promise, we will talk on the phone and text each other. Hell I might have to Skype you, so that I can see yours and Carlie's sweet faces." She smiled big at that.

"Give me your phone real quick." I told her.

She retrieved her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and handed it to me. I sent my phone a quick text and put all my numbers in.

"There I have your number and I programmed all of my numbers into your phone. So you can reach me at anytime." I smiled down at her. She awarded me a big, beautiful smile.

I could not help myself. I had been fighting off the overwhelming urge to touch and kiss her for too long. I reached my hand out to caress her cheek again. Once again she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I leaned forward and pressed feather light kisses to her cheeks, her forehead, and her nose. I moved my mouth to her ear so that I could whisper, "Can I kiss you sweet girl?"

Never opening her eyes, she gave me a nod and that was all it took. I pressed my lips to hers. It was soft and gentle at first. Our lips moving in sequence with one another like a choreographed dance. She ever so lightly moved her hands up my arms, over my chest to my neck as she slid her fingers into my hair at the nape of my neck. Not really pulling my hair like a wild passion, but more of a loving caress as she massaged my scalp in that area with her finger tips.

A shiver ran through me and I knew that if I deepened this kiss, I would not let her go. I wanted things to go right for us, so I knew that meant taking things slow and not jumping head first into a physical relationship. _That didn't mean I was not going to hold her hand, hug her and kiss the living shit out of her, but this was just our FIRST kiss! _

I pulled back and gave her about three sweet gentle pecks before leaning my forehead against hers. Trying to catch our breaths, I was trying to come up with words that my brain could describe that kiss. The only one that would come close to describing it would be _perfection!_

"Sweetheart, that was amazing." She hummed in agreement with her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face. "Bella I want things to go right between us, so at any time you feel overwhelmed or it seems I may be pressuring you into more than you are ready for, then please tell me so I can back off some. I want to treat you like the princess that you truly are. I want so much for us together and that includes Carlie too!"

She looked up at me with tears floating in her eyes and I began to panic. Had I said something that upset her? Did she not feel the same way as I did? Maybe I was pressuring her and she was just thinking of now and not of a possible future. All these things kept rolling around my mind, but they all came to a complete stop when she spoke in her sweet, small voice.

"I want that too Edward, but please trust me when I say that you have not pressured me or made me feel overwhelmed." She bit her lip and looked up at me with that beautiful pink tinting her cheeks as she spoke again. "All I have felt from you is cherished. It's just hard to feel like that from anyone other than my dad and your family. So, thank you!"

I grinned and gave her two more pecks on the lips softly before telling her goodnight and that I would see her in the morning. Heading home, I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face as I thought about our first kiss. I thought about the next two weeks away from her. I wanted to make sure she knew that she would be consuming my every thought while she away. I never wanted her to doubt my feelings for her in any way. This time away from her would be hard, but as I thought about it... it would also give me time to find the courage to finally tell her everything about my past with Tanya. I just prayed that it would make us stronger, and not tear us apart. That is the one thing that would finally break me for good is losing her and Carlie after finally feeling like I had something to look forward to. Something that gave me hope.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. So... they have shared their first kiss. Things are going good. What could Edward have to tell her that he feels like it would tear them apart? Hummmm? Remember, reviews are REALLY loved! **

**I wanted to let you know what I was reading. So here are a few recommends that you will truly enjoy if you have not already started reading them:**

**Shamrocks and Shenanigans by mathisson**

**Coming Home by Sarge's Girls**

**The Gypsy Bride by The Little Wise Owl**

**Oh Captain, My Captain by Kim Rathbone**

**Happy reading and please remember me this Friday as I go for a second interview for a really awesome job! Thanks and see you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Di****sclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**AN: I want to thank you guys again for all the love and support that you have shown me and my story! I have a Beta now and I want to thank them. Thanks twilightnaley19 and evilnat! You guys are great! Also, I should be able to get chapters out sooner... because I GOT THE JOB! Woo Hoo! RL should get a little calmer soon. Thanks for all the well wishes! I wanted to let you know that **_**Così Va**_** was nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. So head over and vote for us! Thanks for the love and I know you guys want to get on with your reading, so here you go...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV:**

The next day I was excited to go see my girls, but at the same time I was dreading it. It was the last day I would get to spend with them before they had to head back to Forks for two weeks. I just felt like these next two weeks would be the worst two weeks of my life. I already miss them and they are not even gone. I know this sounds crazy, I just met them and I was feeling like they were my entire world already. The mere thought of not being around them, brings a pain in my chest like I am having a heart attack.

I arrived at my parent's house early, wanting to spend as much time with Bella and Carlie as possible before they had to leave. It was seven o'clock in the morning and everyone was already up. I walked into the kitchen with Bear leading the way. I know that Carlie would want to see him before she went back, so I brought him with me today. The little squeal that was coming from the bouncing little girl proved to me that I was right. My body, without thought, headed straight toward Bella. She was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee in her hand. She smiled up at me as I walked over to her, wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning sweetheart." I murmured into her hair.

"Good morning." She smiled up at me. I could tell that she didn't sleep well last night. I took my thumb and gently brushed against the slight bags under her eyes. I raised my eyebrow to her, questioning her tired look.

"I didn't sleep well last night. It's okay." She whispered to me while giving me a small smile. I decided to leave it for now. I would talk to her about it when we had a chance to be alone. I understood completely though. Sleep did not come to me either last night.

We all ate the wonderful breakfast that my mother made. She would not allow Bella to help. I think Ma was just allowing Bella to spend time with everyone before she had to leave. _Damn that pain in my chest just won't ease up. _

After breakfast Alice told everyone that she and Jasper had to head to work. It seems that she had something to do that couldn't wait. She apologized to Bella and promised to come down next weekend to help her finish packing and bring everything up to our parents' house.

"Edward, can you come to my car with me, I forgot to give you those papers that you asked me to look over the other day." Alice said as she gave me the look. You know that look that says _'Just shut the fuck up and follow my lead, dumbass!'_ Yeah, _that _look!

I squeezed Bella's shoulder to let her know that I would be right back and followed my sister outside to her car. After closing the front door of the house, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car.

"Ali, what the hell is going on?" I growled at her.

"Look Edward, I know that you have developed something for Bella and she has for you too. I just wanted to talk to you a sec before I left." She looked down as she started to wring her hands together in worry. I lifted her chin up with my hand to make her look at me.

"Okay. Bella is my best friend and I love her with all of my heart. I really don't have to work today; I just wanted to give you two time together because I feel like you need to talk. She didn't sleep at all last night and it has a lot to do with going back home, but mostly to do about you." She whispered the last few words.

"I don't understand, Ali. We have been really hitting it off. What have I done to make her worry about me?" I just couldn't think of anything I could have said or done to make her doubt me in any way. I have truly made it known, that my feelings for her are more than just general friendship.

"I know that she has had one relationship since the whole Mike incident, but she doesn't know that I know anything about it. She has kept it to herself this whole time and I think it must have been bad in some way for her to let it haunt her like it does. She has been really quiet this morning and has pretty much shut down as far as talking to me about it. I just think that _you_ are the only one she will come close to opening up to." Alice looked down at her feet, trying to put her thoughts together for what she wanted to say next. She looked up at me with pleading eyes before going on. "Edward, you need to talk to her. You need to open up and show her that you want this to work, whatever this is between the two of you. She has demons that will not let her be happy, until they are exorcised completely from her life. Be gentle with her heart. I know that yours got broken, but hers has been shattered and I think that you are the glue that will finally make her whole again!"

With that, Alice kissed my cheek before ducking into her car and leaving. I stood there thinking over the words that she just said. How could I be the glue that puts Bella's heart back together when I am still so broken myself?

All I knew was that Bella and that little girl of hers truly made me feel whole. They made my world feel right. After everything that I have been through, I can honestly say that they are truly the only light that I have seen in my world in a long time.

I walked back into the house to see my mother hugging Bella. She had a sad smile on her face as she glanced up at me. I looked toward Bella and saw that she had been crying. I immediately rushed to her and put my hands on her cheeks making her look up into my eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Are you okay? Is it Carlie, where is she?" I had gone into full panic mode. I heard my mother give a slight chuckle as she turned back to the sink to finish cleaning the morning dishes.

Bella reaches up with her soft fingers and strokes my cheek gently as she looks me in the eye.

"Everything is fine Edward. Carlie is out in the back yard with your dad and Bear." She says softly. I can still tell there is something bothering her. She continues as she strokes my cheek lovingly. "It's just hard leaving, even though it is only for two weeks. It's still really hard."

I place my hand over hers and know that we need some alone time before she heads back to her father's.

"How about you come with me for a little bit. Carlie can stay here with my parents while she plays with Bear and then we will come back get her and do something together before you have to head out?"

She thinks about it for a minute. I know that she is struggling with leaving Carlie in my parents care verses having some alone time with me. I can see that she feels like she needs to talk with me too. Of course my mother is always the voice of reason and helps out.

"Sweetie, you go ahead. I think if you tell Carlie that she has to leave Bear right now, she is not going to be happy." She glances toward the back yard, where we can see my father and Carlie running around while being chased by Bear. We could hear her little giggles from in the house where we were standing.

"Okay. We won't be too long. I want to let Carlie spend time with Edward and the rest of the family too before we leave. We also need to get on the road before it gets too late as well."

I grin at her. "Come on sweetheart." I look toward my mother. "We should be back around lunchtime."

My mother agrees and gives Bella a hug. I can see that she is whispering in Bella's ear and as they pull apart, Bella smiles a small smile at her and nods her head.

I lead Bella outside and help her in my truck before getting into the driver's seat. After starting the truck up and pulling out of the drive, I reach over the console and grab her hand. I laced our fingers together, to give her some encouragement that I was here with her. I really think I was trying to draw strength off her as well.

The drive was pretty quiet. I love that about her. We can sit in a car or a room together and not have to fill it with mindless chatter. We can just be _together _and enjoy one another without words.

I drove us to one of my favorite places. It was a piece of land that I purchased a couple months back. It was not too far from my parent's house. It was a place that I could see myself building a home on and enjoying a family there. I could see a house with the front porch and rocking chairs where I could sit with the love of my life while rocking as we watched our children and grandchildren play out in the yard.

It was a good amount of acreage of land. The final total was over one hundred and fifty acres. What made me decide to purchase it was the creek that ran down the back of the area I could see a home built. The creek leads past a beautiful meadow down into a small lake. It was a place that children could come play and find all the fun things nature holds that my siblings and I had when we were growing up.

I drove up closer to the creek area and parked my truck. I got out and helped Bella out. I reached into the back seat of my truck and grabbed a blanket. Holding Bella's hand I lead her through the trees past the creek to where the beautiful meadow was. With it being spring, all the wild flowers had grown and it was a site to behold. I spread out the blanket and helped her sit down.

"Wow this is beautiful Edward! Where did you find this place?" Bella asked as she continued to look around the meadow.

"Since coming home from overseas I get these days where stress makes it difficult to function. They said that I have PTSD after I came home for my evaluation before my final release. Some days it's harder than others. A couple weeks back, I was having a horrible day. Things were stressful with everything at the shop and the bar. I was having my accountant questioning some expenses and where some money was going. He basically was pointing out that someone was stealing in my company. I could not figure out who it was. I mainly employ close friends of mine or people that I truly think would not do me wrong. Turns out it was a guy I had working in my bar as a bartender. He was selling drinks, but taking the money putting it in his tip jar and just not ringing up a sale of the drink. I was losing money on alcohol. I had to fire him and I honestly hate doing that, no matter what the situation is.

"I had to confront him and he was trying to weasel his way out. He was saying that it was not him, but I showed him where I had video of him doing it. It turned ugly. He was trying to bad mouth me because he had no more excuses. I had to get Sam to escort him out. After he left I had to go to the police station to press charges.

"After leaving the police station, I called Sam to tell him I wouldn't be back for the rest of the night. Sam understands me. He has been there with me overseas and went through the same shit I did. I just started driving. I was going to head over to my parents' place to just chill with them; maybe get some words of wisdom from my father. Honestly, I was strung tight and there was no way I could just sit there. I can't function when I am wound up. So I just kept driving."

I looked over at Bella and could tell she was listening intently. I felt like I needed to be honest with her.

"I don't want you to think I get violent or anything. I just can't function. I need to be by myself. I don't want you to worry if I start feeling like that, that you or Carlie would be in any kind of danger from me." I reached over and grabbed her hand. "I can honestly tell you that I would lay my own life down before I could ever let anything happen to you or her. I just sometimes have to walk away from everything for a little while to get my thoughts back onto the right track. That is all."

She smiles a small smile at me and begins to rub the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Edward, I can tell you that I have never felt like Carlie or I are in any way threatened by you." She looks down before looking back up at me and speaking softly but confidently. "I trust you." I smile at her and lean in to kiss her forehead before finishing my story.

"I drove by this place and saw the realtor sign. I parked my motorcycle by the sign and just began to walk around the land. Something about this place made me feel at peace. I found the meadow back here and there is a small lake just about five hundred yards that way." I pointed toward our left.

"I could see my life here. I could see a big house up toward where we came in at and see myself growing old here with a family of my own." I looked down now nervous about what I wanted to say next, but when I looked up at her beautiful brown eyes as they looked at me with nothing but a loving compassion. I knew I could tell her.

"I purchased this land with hopes for a future here. I had my doubts because I was not even dating anyone. The thought of finding someone to build a life with here was beyond any comprehension. I just didn't think that I would find anyone I would even consider wanting that with after what I went through with my ex. Honestly, that was how I felt Bella... until I met you and Carlie." Her eyes widened with my confession.

"Bella, I have never felt the way I have for anyone like I feel toward you. I can see us getting to know each other more, but I see more. With you, I have hope. I can see spending my life with you. I don't want to push you or make you feel uncomfortable, but I want to be honest with you. I want you to be a part of my life. I want a future with you and Carlie. I don't, no I _can't _mess this up.

"Sweetheart, I want to share this with you. I want to share everything with you." I picked up her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. Looking back up at her after hearing her sniffle had me worried.

"Oh Edward! You are too sweet for words." She leaned in and laid a tender kiss to my lips.

"I mean it Bella. I was not kidding when I told you that I wanted to get to know you more and developing what we have growing between us. I want you to trust me and let me be there for you."

"I feel like I need to be honest and tell you something as well. This is hard for me to tell you, because it was a very difficult time of my life that I went through. I haven't even been able to find the strength to tell Alice." She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"After moving back home with my dad, I was really self conscious about my body. Carlie was only a little over a year old and I had not lost all of my baby weight. Dating was not an option for me because I had Carlie and I didn't want to bring some stranger into our lives. One day I ran into a guy I went to school with, who was a friend of my brothers while we were still in school.

"Jared was a really nice guy and built really great. We just started talking and he told me that he had opened up a gym in town. I told him that I would come check it out, because I wanted to tone up after having Carlie. He told me that he would help me out.

"We would see each other every day, when I would go into the gym to train with him. We really got to know each other and one day he asked me out. I never saw him as anything but a great guy. He was helping me out by training me to get in shape and cutting me a great deal because I was a single mom. So, I decided to go out with him.

"We went out for a while. I finally let him meet Carlie. She was hesitant at first, but she warmed up to him. He treated her great and was wonderful to me. We had been seeing each other for about six months, but we had not been intimate. I never told him about how Carlie was conceived; I just told him that her father was not in the picture. I was still having a hard time pushing our relationship into the intimacy stage. We would kiss and make out a little but I always withdrew back because I was scared to finally go over that wall I had built up and finally allow him in.

"You have to understand Edward, I was a virgin when everything happened with Mike and getting pregnant. After finding out I was pregnant and having Carlie, I was never with someone. So to be honest with you, Carlie's conception was the one and only time I had ever had sex. I felt like a virgin even though I had obviously had sex and gave birth to my daughter."

I could tell that she was struggling to finish as she looked to the right trying to find the courage to finish. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was here for her. I wasn't going anywhere. She looked back at me with a watery smile.

"I felt like I could trust him and was really developing feelings for him. I was finally feeling like I could give intimacy a try. I wanted to talk to him about it and just ask him if we could take it slow. So, I decided to surprise him with dinner at the gym so we could talk. I got off work early that day and stopped by his favorite restaurant in town to pick up dinner and went to the gym. I walked back to his office and knocked on the door, but I didn't get a response so I thought I would stick my head in and see if he was in there. I would set up dinner and go look for him in the gym if he wasn't in his office. He might have been with a client." She took a shaky breath before finishing.

"He was in there, but he wasn't alone. He had a girl that I once considered a friend, bent over his desk as he fucked her from behind. They didn't see me, but when she spoke up, my world shattered. She moaned out asking him was he glad that he could be with a real woman that could please him like he should be pleased. Of course he agreed that she was the only that could make him feel that good." By now she had tears streaming down her face and I was about to lose it.

"I closed the door and set the food on the floor by the door. I went home and got Carlie. She was the only thing I could think about. He tried calling me that evening but I wouldn't answer my phone. My dad came home and came upstairs to check on me. He said that Jared called him, worrying about me because he couldn't reach me by phone. My dad saw me crying and asked me what happen. I just broke down and told him what I saw. He just held me while I cried. I told him that I just didn't want to see Jared, that I couldn't face him again.

"I quit going to the gym and just went to work and came home to take care of my daughter. I wouldn't answer his calls or texts. I didn't even read the texts, just deleting them as soon as I saw it was from him. If he called my dad, he would tell Jared that I didn't want to see him anymore and to leave me alone. I asked my father to not tell him anything that I saw, just that I would talk to him when I was ready.

"One day my father had Carlie while he was visiting some friends on the reservation and I was coming home from work. I was tired and just wanted to soak in the tub before I had to make dinner for us. As soon as I pulled into the driveway, I saw Jared's car and he was sitting on the front steps waiting on me. I knew then that I was going to have to face my problem head on." I wanted to make her stop but I knew that she would have to get it out.

"I walked up the steps past him and opened the door. I left it open for him to follow me in. I walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water out and offered him a drink. We sat at the table for a while, waiting on the other to start. He finally asked me what happened, what had he done to deserve me giving him the cold shoulder after he helped me so much. I just looked up at him and responded the only way I could, 'You want to know what you did? It's simple Jared, you did Kim.' He looked at me like he could throw up. He knew then that I had caught him.

"I explained to him that I was struggling about taking our relationship to the next level and that I decided that I wanted to talk to him about it. I told him how I was going to set up a surprise by bringing him dinner to the gym, so we could talk. After telling him I knocked on his door and opening the door see him and Kim going at it, how I just left the meal there for them.

"He stayed silent the entire time. I continued on to tell him why I was so hesitant to be intimate with him. What had happened with Mike and how I had Carlie all alone. The hardest part was finally admitting to him that he was the first guy I had ever really actually gotten close to and thought about getting intimate with, but even all that was nothing compared to having to tell my little girl that she would not see Jared any more when she asked where he was. I can handle a lot, but my daughter's happiness is the most important thing to me. She had actually gotten close to him and cried when he hadn't been around."

"Sweetheart, I can't tell you how sorry I am that you went through that." I gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Edward, I really feel like we are getting close and I am excited, but I am scared. I feel like you won't hurt me, but I can't jump into the intimacy so quickly and I just worry that it will be too much for you to wait for me. I don't want you to feel like you are missing out because I am broken." Her tears were coming full force now and it was killing me.

"Bella, I can tell you one thing and that is you will never have to worry about me doing anything like that to you. I hate people being unfaithful and that was one of the many problems that happened between Tanya and me. She was unfaithful, but there is a lot more to the story. I will save that for another day. I _need _to open up to you, but I don't want to dump all of that on you while you have just shared this. I know it's hard and I promise you will know all, but I want that to be another day.

"This Jared was a fool to even do this to you. Even if he didn't know what you had been through, no woman deserves to have this done to them. I care about you and Carlie and I would _never _do anything to intentionally jeopardize what we have. I would _never _intentionally hurt you guys. I _know _I will screw up, probably in more ways than one, but I can promise that I will do anything to make it up to you." I kissed her hand again.

"Like I said Edward, I trust you. It's just hard after dealing with everything that I did with Jared and Mike. I just wanted to be honest with you and let you know what you are in for. I want you to know that I really care for you and I know that if things didn't work even now, it would hurt beyond all comprehension, but if you can't wait for me and need an out I am giving it to you."

I just looked at her like she had lost her mind. Was she kidding me? I can't even imagine looking at another woman like I look at her and she was asking me now if I needed an out because I might not be able to wait for sex. Just the thought of not being with her, of there not being a possibility of a future with her made my chest hurt.

"Sweetheart, I can promise you now that I don't need an out. If I need to wait forever for you, I will. I just love being in your presence Bella. You and Carlie have brightened my world in the short time that I have known you two. The thought of not having a chance with you for a future is just unimaginable."

She smiled up at me with a teary smile. She reached over and braced my face with her small hands. She leaned in to give me a tender kiss. I pulled her to me and sat her in my lap, while wrapping my arms around her. I knew then that it wouldn't be easy, but I would try my damnedest to make it work. We just held each other like we were afraid the other would disappear.

"We are going to make it sweetheart." I whispered into her hair. She nodded in response.

After calming down, we decided that we would stay a little longer before heading back to my parent's house. I got up and lead her around the land to show her the lake and the creek. As we walked hand-in-hand, I could just picture my future here with _her! _It was going to be a long hard road, but we could make it.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was long and hopefully it made up for the delay. I will post another chapter soon. Leave me some love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**AN: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! RL has kicked my ass these past few weeks. I have started my new job and LOVE it. Just been extremely busy training and other things in RL. I hope to have chapter eleven to my beta and pre-reader within the next two days and hopefully have it to you before the weekend. **

**Thanks to my beta and pre-reader, Twilightnaley19 and Evilnat. You guys are awesome and I couldn't do this without you! I hope you enjoy! I am overwhelmed by the love everyone has showed me and this story. Keep the reviews coming, they truly encouraging and loved! Happy reading and see you soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV:**

That day turned out to be the best and worst day all in one. After showing Bella around the property, we went back to my parents' house. We picked up Carlie and Bear to go to the park. While we were at the park, I was running around chasing Carlie with Bear hot on my heels. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Bella with a camera taking pictures of our antics. She had the sweetest smile on her face as she snapped picture after picture. I looked back toward Carlie who was now sitting on the ground with Bear lying beside her; his head was in her lap as she rubbed his head. This was the life that I always wanted but never had the right person to share it with. I couldn't help the pang of what could have been in my chest, but as Bella walked up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist, all the pain went away.

"What has you thinking so hard there, handsome?" She said in a sweet quiet voice.

"I was just thinking how right this feels, but there is a little part of me that wonders what could have been." I looked down at her and could see a little pucker in between her brows, but also a little sadness in her eyes. She must have thought I was talking about Tanya. I had to correct my mistake.

"I wasn't talking about Tanya. I was thinking about something else. I wonder what my life would have been like had I met you sooner. I wish I could have taken away the pain you went through, and maybe shared this life with you earlier." I wanted to say much more, but I knew it was not the right time.

"Edward, you have to know that I wouldn't change a thing in my life. Everything happens for a reason. Had I met you sooner, I might not have Carlie. I might not be the independent person I am today. I just had to go through the things I did to get where I am today. I could have let everything destroy me and just went into a shell of a person, but my father taught me better than that. I saw him raise two kids on his own and work full time. Not only raising his own _daughter _on his own, but taking on a son that was not even his. I have never understood where his strength came from, but I draw from it every time I feel like I can't go on. I came through everything a better person. If you have ever heard the saying, '_That which does not kill us, makes us stronger' _is truly my life's anthem."

She smiled up at me and I could not help but see the amazing strength and love in her eyes. I had to kiss her, so I leaned down to kiss her lips. She molded to me quickly and gave me a small moan as I deepened the kiss. A small giggle broke us apart.

"What are you giggling about over there princess?" I reached down and picked Carlie up as I started to tickle her sides.

"You were kissing my mommy!" She said through laughter.

"Yes I was. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked toward Bella.

"Mommy hewp me!" She said as she continued to laugh and squirm.

"Oh no, Mommy can't get you now. I want some princess kisses now!" I pulled Carlie to me as I started to lay very loud smooches all over Carlie's cheeks. She continued to laugh.

I hadn't noticed, until I looked up, that Bella had been taking pictures of us again. I smiled at her and motioned for Carlie to look in her mother's direction. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled widely. I smiled also and looked at Bella as she took our picture. We went for ice cream after that.

Having spent such a wonderful day with my girls, I didn't want it to end. We went back to my parents to have lunch with the family before Bella and Carlie had to leave.

We had a great time with the rest of my family. Everyone had come to eat with us and spend time with my girls before they had to go. I couldn't keep my hands off Bella as we sat by each other while sharing glances and smiles toward each other. I didn't want them to leave. I felt that if I didn't touch her, she would disappear.

Finally it was time for them to leave. My girls shared hugs and kisses with the family before I walked them to Bella's car. I carried their bags, holding Bella's hand. She had been quiet, like me, for the last hour. I knew that she was dreading having to say goodbye as well.

Once we got to the car, I loaded up their bags and walked to the side where she was getting ready to put Carlie in her car seat. When I got the side of the car, I saw Bella squatting down to Carlie's level talking in a whisper. She was pushing Carlie's hair back and it looked like she was wiping tears from her little chubby cheeks. This alarmed me and I started to panic that something was wrong with her. Was she hurt?

I walked quickly to them and got down on their level as well.

"What's wrong princess?" I asked quickly.

Her little brown eyes looked toward me and I could see her bottom lip tremble as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I not want to go. I won't see you any more." She began to sob at this point and my heart just shattered. I reached out and drew her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her tiny body.

"Princess, I _promise _you will see me again. You will be moving back up here in two weeks. Then you can see me whenever you want too. Just tell Mommy that you want to see me and I will be there." I pulled her back to look at her face. I wiped her tears from her cheeks and kissed her nose. As I looked into her brown eyes, that matched her mothers, I knew that I wouldn't be able to last two weeks before I saw them again. Carlie also needed the reassurance that I was not going anywhere as well.

"Hey, how about I come down to Forks and spend next weekend with you and Mommy? Then the next weekend you will be moving up here for good."

"Edward, you can't do that! You have the bar to run. We wouldn't want to take you away from your responsibilities!" Bella protested.

"Bella really, it's no problem. Remember I told you that I didn't take much time off. Well, I think it's time that I started." I grinned at her and turned to look at Carlie as I finished. "Plus I would much rather spend time with you two."

"YAH Mommy! Edward come to see us!" Carlie started cheering and jumping up and down. She launched her tiny body into mine, wrapping her arms around my neck and squeezing as tight as her little body could.

Bella was still looking at me with a concerned expression on her face. I winked at her and finished my hug with Carlie. I picked her up and put her in her car seat kissing her cheek telling her that I would see her Friday evening.

After closing the door, I turned toward Bella and grabbed her hand. I brought it to my lips and brushed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Bella, I mean it. I don't want Carlie or _you _to worry that I will not be there in your lives. I want to come visit you guys. Meeting your dad would be great and I am sure that he would appreciate knowing who his daughter is working for... and dating." I tacked the last part on quietly. Bella's eyes got huge, but the grin playing on her lips said that she truly liked what I was saying.

"Also, you can send some of your stuff that you don't use every day with me in my truck. That way when you two finish moving up the next weekend, you won't have that much to pack and bring with you. I don't want you to get overwhelmed. I want this move to be as easy as it can be for you. Having to finish out your two week notice and taking care of Carlie is enough to keep you busy." I stepped closer to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Plus, I don't think I can handle waiting a full two weeks to see my girls again!" I brushed my lips to her cheek before pulling away, not missing her sharp intake of breath.

"Ed... Edward! What am I going to do with you? You are being so wonderful to Carlie and me. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for all that you are doing for us. In the short amount of time that you have been in our lives, you have turned it upside down, but for the better." She said with a small smile. I could see so much in her eyes. She was truly a humble soul. She would give anything and everything for those she loved. I was just lucky to be in her presence, let alone dating her.

"Sweetheart, I want you to hurry and get on the road before it gets too late. Make sure you call me once you get home. I will be a nervous wreck until I hear from you." I kissed her lips softly. "We will talk every day. You can call or text me anytime. I also wanted to know if you wanted to Skype each night. I would love to see your beautiful faces, and I think that telling Carlie goodnight each night will be reassuring to her. I don't want her to think I will be like _him_, and not be there for her and her amazing Mommy."

Bella looked up at me with watery eyes and a sad smile. "Of course, I already Skype with Alice, Esme, and Rose at least once a week; and, thank you." She whispered the last sentence as she reached up quickly and locked her arms around my neck. She was holding onto me like her life depended on it. I pulled her to me and held her tight. I just didn't want to let her go. Even if it was just for a week, I knew it was going to kill me. Leaning back I planted a firm kiss to her lips.

Once we pulled back, I leaned my forehead to hers. I whispered, "Please, don't forget to call me once you get home. If you need me before you get home, call me. I will be there as quick as I can."

She nodded quickly and pressed a small kiss to my lips. Turning quickly she got into her car. I watched as she pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road away from my parent's home. I sighed as I turned to go back into my parents house. Saying a quick goodbye to my family and getting Bear, we got into my truck and left my parents home heading to my condo.

Once I got back home, I started doing laundry and pulling my laptop out to do some work from home. I just honestly wanted to keep my mind busy, so that I would not obsess over Bella and Carlie on their way back to Forks.

After about two hours of financial figures and getting all my laundry caught up, I decided to head to the bar. I would check on things to make sure everything was up and running, then I could go to the office and work on plans for a bike build that we had coming up for the shop.

I was in my office for a little more than two hours when my phone started ringing. I was absorbed in my work and had I not been worried about my girls getting home safely, I probably would not have answered. Honestly, had it been anyone other than Bella, I would not have answered the phone even if she was already living here.

"Hey sweetheart! Did you get in alright?"

I heard a soft sigh on the other end and my heart melted. I knew she needed to hear my voice as much as I needed to hear hers.

"Yes, we just got in about an hour ago. Sorry I didn't call you before now, but Carlie was tired and I had to give her a bath so I could put her to bed."

"You must be tired too sweetheart. Why don't you go get some rest before you have to go back to work tomorrow? Be sure to call me when you can tomorrow. I want to hear your sweet voice. I already miss you and Carlie." I told her honestly.

"We miss you, too. Carlie wanted me to tell you that she loved you and hopes you have sweet dreams." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Aww sweetheart, please give her kisses for me and tell her I love her too." I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face. "I know she is in the bed, but first thing in the morning give her all my kisses and love and make her giggle for me."

"I will. I know that she will love that!" She sighed quietly.

"I know that you are tired sweet girl. Why don't you go on to bed? I know tomorrow will be stressful for you, having to turn in your notice. Just make sure you call me when you can, and don't forget you can text me at anytime. We'll Skype tomorrow evening, okay?" I really didn't want to let her go, but I knew she needed her rest.

"Okay. I hope you have a good night, Edward."

"You too, sweet girl. Remember, I am just a phone call away and we will see each other this coming weekend. I will talk to you tomorrow, too. Sweet dreams darling."

"Bye Edward, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She spoke quietly into the phone.

"Until tomorrow sweetheart." I waited until she hung the phone up, before ending the call on my end.

I rubbed my face with my hands as I sat there for a moment, thinking before getting back to work on the latest design. It was amazing to see how Bella and Carlie have changed my life in such a short time. I was completely owned by them and they didn't even know it. I knew these next two weeks would be hell; but just knowing that they were only a few hours' drive away and I would be talking to them each day until they move up here for good would enough to get me through it.

Finally after a few minutes, I got back to work on the design. Keeping myself busy would help during this time as well. I had stopped a few times during my plans to jot down notes of things I want to get for Bella, so that I could set up her work space and desk to ensure she had a good space for her. I was sure Alice and my mother could help me out.

Things were truly looking up for me and for once, I felt truly happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight... Stephenie Myers gets that honor. I just have too much fun with her characters. **

**AN: Thank you for all your amazing reviews and the love that you are showing this story! To my awesome Beta and Pre-Reader, twilightnaley and evilnat! I owe you so much for the amazingness that you both are! I could NOT do this without the two of you! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! XO!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

The next morning I woke up early to get ready for a long day at the shop. We were going to start a new build for a client and I wanted to get started by having a meeting with Rosalie and some of the shop employees.

I was constantly thinking about Bella and Carlie, as I started getting ready. I wanted to talk to Bella and hear her sweet voice, but I didn't know what time she would be up and heading into work. I figured she would have to be there before nine, since that is the normal opening time for banks. Knowing that she would probably be worried about turning in her notice and seeing how her boss would react, I wanted to send her some encouragement. I also just wanted to let her know that I was thinking about her. I decided my best route was to text her a little after eight, but also planned to send her flowers later in the morning. Not knowing how her current boss would react to her, she may need some up lifting and the flowers would surely do the trick.

I pulled my phone out and sent her a quick text.

_Good morning sweetheart! I wanted to let you know that I am thinking about you and hoping that you have a great day. Please don't stress about putting in your notice. No matter what their reaction is, you already have a future here. Kiss my angel for me and call me when you can. If you want to text me at anytime, I am here for you! -E_

Putting my phone back on the bar, I got a cup of coffee ready in my travel cup and made sure that I had everything I would need for the day. I got my stuff and headed out to my truck. As soon as I was in my truck, my phone alerted me that I had a text. I pulled it out and could not keep the goofy grin off my face, when I saw it was from Bella.

_Edward, thank you so much for your text. It was truly the encouragement I needed to start my day. I didn't sleep well last night, thinking of how Mrs. Stanley might react. Your reminder that I have a new job and a future in Seattle was just what I needed. It's just two weeks that I have to get through... and what is the worst she can do? Fire me? ;-) I woke Carlie up with kisses and tickles from 'her Edward' (her words!). She was a happy girl when I dropped her off at daycare. She has her countdown started on our calendar. I will try to call you on my lunch break, but if you are too busy, it's okay. Have a great day! Hugs! -B_

I wanted to get a start on Bella's office space, so I called my mom asking her if she could meet with me this morning so that I could go over some ideas with her. She agreed and said that she would be there before lunch.

Going into the shop and starting up my day was amazingly lighter than most days. I know it had to do with the constant thoughts of my girls. I could not wait until they got up here for good. I know that my life would change, but I knew that it would be for the better.

After meeting with my shop staff and Rose, we got the finalized plans together to start the build. Rose and I went over the weekly jobs that we had coming up and decided who would do what jobs. She was truly a great help when it came to my shop. Her ability to build anything with wheels and no-nonsense attitude helped. The guys never went against her; they valued their balls too much.

I didn't get much time in the shop working on the bikes, but hopefully having Bella here would allow me more time to go back into the shop. I knew that I would never be able to work full-time in the shop, but I loved working on the bikes. Building a bike from nothing, made me feel so overwhelmed with pride.

I headed up to my office to get some work done. I was so into my work, that I didn't hear my mother come into the office until she cleared her throat.

"Hey Ma! Thanks for coming up. I appreciate your help with this!"

She smiled at me. I knew that she would love giving this to Bella as much as I did.

"Darling, it is really sweet of you to do this for Bella. I know that getting the opportunity to work here and use her degree is just what she wanted; but for you to make sure she has a special place to work in... well sweetheart that is truly wonderful of you!"

"Ma, I know that she thinks that this is me helping her out, but I really am going to appreciate her help. It will be nice to have someone do the book work so that I can focus on other stuff that I have put off. Plus being able to have a day off... _that_ alone would be awesome!"

We started looking in some furniture books that she brought in with her. I thought a total redo of the office would be great. That way, all the furniture would go together. My mother agreed. We worked together to pick out furniture, wall color, and office accessories.

It was a little after noon when we decided to go grab a bite to eat. As we were walking out of the office, my phone rang. I told my mother that I would be down in a few minutes after I saw that it was Bella calling. She said that she would go see Rosalie for a bit while I answered my call. As soon as she walked out of the office, I answered the phone.

"Hello sweetheart! How has your morning gone?" I could not keep the smile out of my voice, but that smile disappeared when I heard a little sniffle.

"_Oh Edward, I swear these next two weeks cannot go by fast enough._" I could tell she had been crying and I was pissed.

"Bella what is wrong? Do I need to come down there?" I would be in Forks faster than she could even imagine. Hell, I was ready to run to my truck and head to the highway right now.

"_My manager, Mrs. Stanley is just a bitch! She has been rude and snotty to me all morning. I gave her my letter of resignation this morning and she has been giving me hell all day. I just keep telling myself that I only have to put up with her for 9 more days, but she is just so horrible!_" Hearing her so upset was not helping calm me down, but I knew that I needed to be there for her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that she is doing this to you. I wish I could do something to stop her from bothering you, but like you said it's only nine more days. Then you will be here, working a job for a boss that is just downright awesome! I hear he gives _special _benefits for beautiful brunettes named Bella that he employs. Like taking her out for ice cream and giving little kisses for doing a job well!" I could hear her tinkling giggle through the phone and knew that I had done my job to cheer her up.

"_Thank you Edward! You will never know what this means to me. Mrs. Stanley has always been a horrible woman who just gossips and thinks she is better than everyone, but until now she has at least never been this hateful toward me." _She sighed into the phone.

"Sweetheart, just keep the end goal of your future up here in mind and hopefully these next two weeks will fly by. Plus, I will be down this weekend to see you girls. I know I can't wait to see you both. I already miss you two!" I really wish these two weeks were already over, but I knew that this was going to be just a short hill we needed to get over. " And if she gets worse, just tell her to go fuck herself and pack your shit to come up here sooner. I am _sure _your father wouldn't want anyone to treat you like she is."

"_I really wish I could, but I don't want to make my dad to look bad. I can handle this. It's just her attitude, on top of missing you... my morning was just a little more than I could handle. Thank you for talking to me. It has truly made my day much better!" _I could not keep the goofy smile off my face after she admitted that she missed me and I made her day better.

"Anytime sweetheart! I will let you go, so that you can eat your lunch. I am heading out to eat lunch with Ma. We are working on a project together and she wanted to go get a bite before heading back home."

"_Tell her I said hey! I will talk to you later! Have a great afternoon and thanks again!"_

"You too Bella! If you need me, remember I am a phone call or text away! I hope your afternoon is much better than your morning!"

We said our goodbyes and I opened my laptop up before heading down to meet my mother. I found a florist shop that I could place an order online. I wanted to really brighten up Bella's day and kind of rub it in this Mrs. Stanley's face that Bella was truly appreciated. After ordering a huge bouquet of these really cool roses that were an orange color at the base of the petals then changed to a bright deep pink at the ends. They looked really cool, so I ordered her two and a half dozen. I had then attached a personalized card that read:

_My sweetest Bella! Just hoping your afternoon is bright and joyful... just as you are the light and joy that has brought me back to life!_

_All my heart,_

_Edward_

Once I was done paying with my credit card, I closed my laptop up and locked the office. I went down to meet my mother, so we could head out for lunch. I made sure I passed Bella's message on to my mother. You could not wipe the smile off her face, once I told her what Bella had said. It truly made me feel good that my mother loved Bella already. She hated Tanya with a passion, but tried her best not to show it.

Things for the rest of the day went pretty smoothly. As I worked on how my normal work would be divided between Bella and myself. I set up meetings with distributors and my current accountants for the week that Bella came to work. I wanted Bella to have a chance to see how things were currently running and if she had any questions she could have them answered by the proper people. Also it would give her some time to maybe find ways to change the way things are done for the better. If she had ideas of how things might be run smoother, I was all for it. These meetings would also let me introduce her to the companies we worked with, since she will be playing a vital role here.

It was around four in the afternoon and I was on the phone with one of my suppliers setting up the final meeting, when my phone alerted me of a text. I picked up my cell phone off my desk to see that it was Bella.

_Thank you for the beautiful roses Edward! You will never know how they have truly brightened my day. Call me this evening when you can. I get off at 5:00pm, and have to go pick up Carlie from daycare. I can't wait to see you on Skype tonight!_

_Thank you again! Xo- B_

I quickly sent her a reply.

_Sweetheart, you are truly welcome! I'm glad I could brighten your day. I will call you around 7:00pm. Can't wait to see my two sweet girls' faces! -E_

The rest of my day could not end fast enough. I could not wait to see my girls. I had been extremely busy getting the preparation of Bella's arrival and trying to get my normal work done, that the afternoon was pretty hectic. By the time I was ready to leave work to head home, it was after six. I called in an order at this amazing burger joint near my condo. I would just have enough time to pick up my supper and head home to eat, before calling Bella to make sure they were ready to Skype.

I had settled on my couch watching reruns of "_The Big Bang Theory" _and eating my dinner. Those geeks are freaking hilarious. I enjoyed my big bacon barbeque burger with the beer battered onion rings_. _I hated eating out all the time, but I couldn't cook worth a shit. And hell, what can I say? I am a guy and I love my greasy burger every once in a while.

At seven I called Bella to see if we could go ahead and set up our chat. She answered right away and I sent her a request for her to answer. Once she received it, she accepted and I saw her beautiful face on the screen. I hung my cell phone up and grinned. Hearing a commotion on her end, I noticed Bella looked off toward the right side of the screen at something. The next thing I see is Carlie crawling up onto Bella's lap facing the computer.

Bella pointed toward the screen and Carlie's face lights up with the biggest smile I have ever seen. She starts waving at me enthusiastically. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Hey princess! How was your day?"

"Great! I pwayed with Cawin. He my friend!" She was too cute for words.

"_Collin _is a little boy that is in her class at daycare." Bella explained.

"Oh, now should I worry about this little Collin? He better be good to my princess!" I gave my stern look, but couldn't hold back my laugh when Carlie rolls her eyes at me.

We chatted more about their day. Carlie was so happy and I enjoyed knowing that I was part of the reason for that. She talked animatedly about playing in the sandbox and how she saw a big dog that had '_pretty brown fur'_. She started to yawn after a while and Bella said it was time to get a bath and go to bed. Carlie didn't like that, but after a promise to Skype tomorrow night, she was okay.

I said goodnight to Carlie and told Bella to call me back when she got Carlie to bed.

Once we were off Skype, I got a shower myself. Dressing in a pair of sleep pants, I got my computer out to work on some schedules and invoices that I was still trying to catch up on. _Man, not only was I dying to have my girl up here for myself, but I really did need the help._

Feeling like I was drowning in figures and numbers, I was at my wits end when my cell phone rang. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and noticed that it was 8:45.

"Hey sweetheart! How was getting Carlie to bed?" I asked with a chuckle.

With a giggle she answered. "_Oh, I finally got her to bed. She was so keyed up because she got to talk to her 'bestest friend Edward'. Her words, not mine."_

"Well, I was extremely glad to talk to her too. I also loved seeing her and her mother's beautiful faces." I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice.

"_Aww! You are too sweet for words! I really can't thank you enough for the beautiful flowers and the encouragement. Mrs. Stanley was a real bitch. She even threatened that she should just 'fire me on the spot' because I knowingly took time from work to seek another job. I was so blown away by her words that I probably looked like a gaping fish, but I quickly recovered. I told her that she could do what she felt was right and that I would just have to respect her decision. I think that I just caught her off guard with how mature I was acting toward her. Taking a page out of my dad's book, I killed her with kindness for the remainder of the day."_

"I am sorry that she was that way with you. You know that if she does fire you or that you get fed up with her shit, you can always come up here a little sooner than planned. I don't want you to have to put up with her shit more than you have to."

"_Thank you. I know that is always an option and I think that is what gave me the courage to stand up to her. I really can't wait to start my new life, but I also want to finish out this notice to honor my father. Plus, I wanted to spend as much time with my dad before moving up there. I'm going to miss him, but he understands this is something I've worked hard for." _I could hear the pure adoration in her voice when she spoke of her father. I could only hope to one day be a man like that, for my children to look up to, _and Bella to admire._

We talk for a while more about nothing in particular. I enjoyed the way we could be just casual with one another. Our conversations are comfortable and easy. We never had to force anything. I enjoyed everything about her; a_bout us._

"_I think my dad is excited to meet you this weekend. He said that he is looking forward to meeting the man who 'put the smile on his baby girls' faces'." _I was really surprised her dad would say that about the man who just met his daughter, gave her a job, and started dating her in one weekend. _Yeah, I can see this going over like a lead balloon._

"Well, from what I have heard from you, I am looking forward to meeting him also. Any man that you speak that highly of must be a good man." _I just hope he doesn't blow my head off once he takes a good look at the tatted out SOB that is dating his daughter._

We finished our conversation, with the promises of texts and phone calls tomorrow. I told her that I would Skype with them tomorrow, but it may be a little earlier due to working at the bar. She understood and we told each other good night. With a heavy sigh, I waited until she hung the phone up before disconnecting my end of the call.

This weekend could not come soon enough, but now I just added stress of worrying what Bella's dad would think of me. She thought so highly of him, would that change her decision of moving up here and starting a relationship with me if he didn't approve?

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Reviews = love! Love you guys! See you soon! ;-)**


End file.
